


F*ck you

by maggieismynametehe



Series: Ian and Mickey love each other [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Dad, Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, And the book after, Angst, Artist Mickey, Beta Lip, Beta Mandy, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Canon, College AU, Cute relationship moments, Drug and Alcohol Use, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Frat boy Ian, Happy Ending, I do not have a professional editor, Inspired by the movie after, Internalized Homophobia, Knotting, Lots of Crying, M/M, Omega Mickey, Omega Mickey Milkovich, Original Characters - Freeform, Parties, Size Difference, Suicide mentions, Top Ian Gallagher, alpha Ian, but I do love shameless, fast burn, fluff we all want and need, harsh upbringing, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieismynametehe/pseuds/maggieismynametehe
Summary: “Truth or Dare?”"Truth," he says smiling."Who in this room would you fuck?" She says flipping her hair back. Ian's eyes drift over the room even scanning Nicole before landing on Mickey's who are staring at him. Ian's eyes are grey in this lighting, the purple hues around the room make his green eyes feel different. Mickey gulps before Ian nudges his chin at Mickey and all eyes fall on Mickey.Mickey stares at Ian face hard. His heart is pounding in his chest and he tries to keep his emotions under control. He blinks slowly at Ian, coking his head to the side slightly.What the fuck is with this alpha
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Ian and Mickey love each other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854475
Comments: 14
Kudos: 197





	F*ck you

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of bipolar disorder, parental death, and suicide  
> Please beware of triggers  
> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Also if there are any typos please let me know this is long and not as edited as I would I have liked lol

When Mickeys sister brought up the idea of him going to college, Mickey was appalled. He barley got through five years, after being held back freshman year, of high school. Why would he want to go back to school? He laughed out loud, clenching his stomach. Mandy stared at him, eyes hard and Mickey stops laughing. You're serious? He asked and Mandy nods, kicking her feet up on the couch. 

"You're smart, Mick! Smarter than anyone at our school," Mandy says leaning over the couch to look at Mickey as he works the batteries out of the broken controller with a screwdriver. Mickey has his tongue poking the side of his mouth in concentration trying to ignore his sister. 

"You deserve to get out of this town!" Mickey glances over at her but goes back to his job at the old rusted batteries. "Fuck, Mick come on! I already applied for you" 

"You what?!" Mickey's says his hand jerking making the batteries fly across the room going somewhere Mickey knows he won't find it. Mickey groans and grabs the next remote going to town on that one. 

"I'm not going to college, Mands" 

"Oh come the fuck on, you deserve to get a good education! A job! A family, with an Alpha and a couple pups-" 

"I hate children," Mickey says still trying to work on the remote that will not budge. Mickey groans tossing it down before picking it back up again hoping it helps. Mandy rolls her eyes and Mickey finally pops it open and he jumps when the batteries fly out onto the floor. Mandys a beta, and she wants all the children she can have. 

"Whatever, just come on think about it," Mandy says bending down and tossing Mickey the battery that flew across the room before. Mickey smiles and happily catches it before rushing back into his room. 

"What do you even need that battery for anyway?" Mandy shouts at him through the wall of the hallway. 

"My vibrator ran out of juice," Mickey shouts back at her, before slamming his door. 

"MICKEY!" 

-

Mickey had thought about it. A lot. He thought of every wrong thing that would happen. He brought each subject up to Mandy making up excuse after excuse before he ran out. 

"But what if I start my heat," Mickey omega side isn't something he shows much; Something he doesn't pay much mind to, other then when he has heat. Past events have always made him wary of his heats and he really just likes to lock himself in his room. 

When he had one of his first heats his brother had a friend over that lost control. Luckily Mickeys brother found him struggling under the older alphas hold before anything could happen, but Mickey will and always will hate alphas because of it. 

"The university of Illinois has a heat program where you go for a couple days to ride it out. I looked it up," Mandy says cocking her head to look at him on the other side of the couch. 

Mickey bit his lip and chewed his nails more. 

"What if-" 

"No more what ifs, you already got in so what if you go, even for a year, it'll be good," Mandy says patting his leg going back to texting on her phone she stole. Mickey pulls on a cigarette and lit it, trying to calm himself. Mandy sighs taking it out of his mouth and hitting it before putting it out. "And stop smoking," 

"Okay, I guess," 

\- 6 weeks later - 

The move wasn't that pretty. Especially since Mickey had to pack all his shit, which he had never done before. He had never gone on a vacation, or slept in another bed then the one he's had since his first heat. 

His heart was thumping when his cab pulled up, Mickey stepped out and he felt like his senses were over activated. There was talking all around him, people bustling up and down the side walk around the building and a lot carrying bags. There were smells of beta, alpha, and omega around in the air and Mickey suddenly felt sick. He gulps down his saliva and looks around before sighing out and starting to walk. 

He clenched and unclenched his hands a couple times letting people around him stare at him as they past. Maybe wearing dark tattered clothing wasn't the best idea. 

In the back of his head there was a voice telling him this is a new day, new you. Mickey cringed to himself biting his lips. 

Mickey grabbed his bags from the backseat, slinging them over his shoulder taking in how big everything seemed. He slammed his car door and locked it triple checking. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and started walking towards the place he thought he should be at, which had a big sign saying freshman's this way. The sidewalk was littered with people, it was hard to even find a line. Mickey felt the alpha behind him eyes on him the whole time, Mickey tried not to let it bother him. 

The girl in front of him had finally left and he stepped up to the plate. The girl behind the table had a very cheery voice with these gross blonde pigtails that Mickey thought belonged in movies. She stuffed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. 

"Hello! How are you this fine morning?" Mickey thought that the enchanting smell that was floating in the air was her, but no she was obviously a beta. 

Mickey stares are a second before saying with a blank face, "Dandy," Mickey says, setting one of his bags down waiting for the beta to continue.

"Oh good! Name?" 

"Mickey, Mickey Milkovich," Mickey says shifting on his feet trying not to look directly at her. 

The lady snapped her head up, after hearing the last name. She gulped and tried to look faster then normal flipping through the pages. 

"Okay, Mr. Milkovich... your room is in building 5, a beta campus, your room is 270! I hope you have an amazing rest of your day," She smiles before looking at the omega behind Mickey who was a female light blonde hair, chewing gum. Mickey back around to look at the beta again. 

"Wait, a beta? I'm an omega, aren't i suppose to be with another omega?" Mickey said a bit panicked and confused. Even being with another Omega was something he was looking forward too. Always living with Betas he had no one he could relate and talk to. 

"Well there have obviously been some accommodations, due to who you are," she says her smile slipping. Mickey bursts like a cheap condom. 

"The fuck you just say to me you ugly ass pig tail wearing ass beta, you-" Mickey says, pouting a finger in her face, leaning across the table, ready to knock some sense into her when there's a small chuckle to his right. Mickey turns to look right away, his harsh eyes going soft in a second. 

It's a boy, red firey hair sitting perfectly on his head, ruffled slightly. He looked over at Mickey and Mickey could see his beautiful green eyes in all their glory, his freckles that were scattered across it seems all of him. His broad shoulders and this amazing alpha smell coming off of him that was fresh, clean. Mickey was suddenly self conscious of how he smelt. 

Mickey's hand drops from pointing at the lady and he finally figures out where the smell from earlier is coming from. It's him, the smell is so enchanting Mickey can't look away. It's like rosemary, roses, strawberry's, fresh mountain air after it rains, even like seawater. The boy smiles slightly at him, a small blush on his cheeks from the heat of the sun, before starting to make his way to the dorms, turning away from him. Mickey blinks out of his trance before looking back at the beta. 

Mickey shakes his head, grabs his keys and flips the lady off before walking to his dorms. It's not a long walk from the main building but Mickey gets in his car and drives there anyway, parking it in his assigned parking space number. 

Second floor wasn't bad but everyone was running out of rooms, walking up and down the halls blubbering around random things. People look up when he comes up the stairs and tries to find his room. He ignores them and opens his door with his keys as fast as he can, hands a little sweaty. 

The left side of the room is empty when he opens it while the right side is completely set up, books stacking on the shelf, bed made. He assumes the left side is his so he walks over to the bed that has a plastic covering on it and throws his bags on it, sitting on the bed. He runs his hand over the plastic feeling it getting familiar with it liking how it's a full instead of a twin bed. He doesn't really know what to do, so he just stares at the wall. He doesn't have a phone, obviously his family could never afford it. He barley knows how he's going to pay for college. 

He thinks about heading out the room but then he sees something on the desk. It's an old photo, of a whole family of seven standing tightly together, laughing like it's actually natural. Mickey purses his lips and picks it up off the desk looking closely when the door opens. 

Mickey jumps making the photo drop. He snaps his head towards the sound to see a boy walk it. He has these dark green eyes, with messy looking brown hair. He looks startled as well. 

"Fuck, sorry mate, didn't mean to snoop," Mickey says bending down to pick up the photo. He hands it to the boy and he stares at it for a second before shrugging and shaking his head, placing it back on the desk randomly. 

"Oh, uh it's okay. You must be my roommate," Mickey nods eyeing him, he's not an alpha but there's definitely a smell of one on him along with a lot of others. 

"Names Lip," He says extending his hand. In his other hand he's carrying a bag of food. 

"Lip?" Mickey asks taking the hand in front of him. It's bigger then his and very callused. Mickeys hand is like a females in comparison. 

"Yeah, short for Phillip," he smiles. Mickey thinks that's fucking stupid but if he wants to be liked maybe he should be nice for a once. 

"Oh, that's actually cool. Names Mickey," Mickey says trying to be kind But it comes out kinda forced. 

"Like the mouse, aye?" He says a smirk on his face as he passes Mickey to go and place the food on his bed. Mickey cringes and slowly lets out a soft yeah before going to his side of the room. 

"Anyway, nice tattoos," he says taking a bite of whatever burrito situation he has going on. 

Mickey looks down at his 'fuck-u-up' tattoos on his knuckles. He chuckles lightly. 

"Yeah, I was a stupid kid," Mickey says. "Where you from?" 

He swallows. "South side, born and raised," 

"Really, me too," Mickey smiles slightly and Lip cocks his head to the side. Looking him up and down. 

"Are... are you a beta?" He asks slowly. Mickey had totally forgotten about that. He looks up from his bed from where he's trying to make it actually nicely and struggles to meet Lips eyes. 

"Oh, I uh..." Mickey says a blush forming on his cheeks. He hates talking about this, who gives a shit. "No, I'm an omega, sorry maybe I should've started with that," 

"Oh, no problem bro, just you don't look like an alpha and you don't act like a beta so," he chuckles. "The system here is fucked with the alphas and omegas and beta houses. No worries on your part," 

Lips phone starts ringing in the corner of the room and he rushes to answer it. Mickey looks down listening slightly to what they're saying. He can't hear the person on the other end. 

"Hey....Oh, really?....Okay cool....See you then?" Lip says. "Okay love you bye," 

He hangs up. "Okay well I have to do some orientation, since I'm a third year... maybe you should walk around the campus. There are some club booths set up in the square already if you want to go look," 

Mickey slowly nods as the boy disappears and Mickey finds himself alone in his room. He sighs out and flops backwards on his bed and sighing out before passing out. 

-

There's a smell in the air, making him squirm in his sleep. He blinks his eyes open slowly turning over stretching his arms over his head and rolling onto his stomach so he can do dog yoga pose and stretch out his back. He sits up on his legs and blinks seeing it looks about 3 in the afternoon. He got there early in the morning so he slept quite a bit and quite nicely too. 

He blinks around the room and decides to go out. He shrugs on his jacket and walks not really knowing where to go. 

He feels not right, being along without any family or his sister. He'd even appreciate his annoying ass brothers here over being alone. 

He comes across a small shop on the corner of a street and realizes he's walked a long distance. He enters and looks around, it's a small coffee shop. He grabs coffee and smiles to himself. This isn't so bad. 

-

It was a couple days later when class started that the frat house decided to throw a 'first day of class party'. 

"Are you coming?" Lip asks Mickey, pulling on a shirt. Mickey looks up eyeing his body. He has a couple tattoos but he's not an alpha so he's not as big. It doesn't make Mickeys inside turn the same way so he just looks back down at his computer. He Mickey flushes tolling his eyes. Just be nice. 

"To what?" Mickey says continuing to write his ethnic lit paper he already has due. 

"The frat party? For the first day of class?" Mickey rolls his eyes at that, what the fuck college is this. 

"So I can get hit on by every alpha there?Nah don't think so," Mickey says rolling his eyes. 

"It would be fun dipshit, and no one wants to mess with you anyway," Lip says but when Mickey cringes he says "I meant because you're too good," 

"Yeah, totally," Mickey says pausing typing realizing he's just writing gibberish at this point and puts his laptop aside. "There better be booze," he says as he's getting dressed. He wears his new jeans. 

\- 

The house is lit up from the outside, strung with lights and already been violated by toilet paper so it drapes the house. When Mickeys standing there looking at it with his heart racing Lip puts an arm around his shoulder and pulls him towards the door. 

"It's okay, just have a good time," he said before clapping him on his shoulder before walking away into the crowd. Mickey tries to call for Lip to come back but can't find his voice. He shakes his head and looks around, Mickeys heart jumps at how many people there are. And the smell is even worse, so much weed and beer and different genders it makes Mickey woozy. 

He sighs looking around with his head down looking for alcohol. He bumps into a couple people, but he's small enough that he can just squeeze through the crowd. 

"Hey, nice pants," he hears someone say directed at him. He looks down to see how big his thighs look and turns around ready to fight the prick that even looked in his direction. But he's met with a pair of green eyes, red hair, and freckles and his mouth goes dry. It's the kid, that laughed at him cursing at the beta. His eyes are a little red like he's already high but he has this smirk on his face, and his eyes glaze over him like he's made of chocolate. "They look good," 

"You could just say hi you know," Mickey finally chokes out, swallowing his saliva. The redhead laughs, shrugging. 

"Well, hi," the kid says he says scooting closer to Mickey, so they're almost touching. He reaches out his hand for Mickey to grab and shake. 

"Sup?" Mickey says, smirking up at the alpha. 

"What's your name?" Ian asks. 

"Mickey," Mick says blinking down, at their hands. They finally let go of each other. Stop missing it he tells himself. He looks back up at Ian who's looking at him. He looks really soft, and kind. 

"I'm Ian," Ian says, and Mickey finally takes in a breath. It's the same smell, fire and rain and coffee and mountain and wow. It's fucking so good, Mickey shivers chuckling to himself. “I saw what you said to that Hera girl, she was rude,” 

“Yeah well, some people need to be put in their place,” Mickey laughs sticking his hands in his pockets. Wow Ian is so much bigger than him, he actually likes it. He’s probably 6’2 and Mickeys only 5’7. He smiles up at Ian.

Ian flares his nostrils and takes in Mickey smell. He smells like ocean, lavender, spring air, and Ian loves it. Mickeys blue eyes are shining in the purple lights around the room, half in Ian's shadow since Mickeys quite a bit shorter then Ian. 

"Can I get you a drink?" Ian says, and Mickey sighs out, finally he needs a fucking drink. 

"Definitely," Mickey says, smiling at the alpha. Ian turns slowly around and grabs Mickey by the lower arm. His hand is big, wrapping around his whole for arm. Mickey licks his lips, smirking at Ian's back. Ian's hair is so fire red it just sparks something inside him. He can see freckles peaking from the collar of his black shirt. 

"So, what're you majoring in?" Ian says pouring a cup and handing it to Mickey who looks in it to make sure there's no bubbling. 

"That's what you ask an omega you're interested in?" Mickey says taking a sip of his drink. Cheap beer. 

"Who said I was interested in you?" Ian jokes and Mickey looks him in the eye. Ians eyes drift down before back up and Mickey raises his eyebrows. 

"You're the one staring at my hips," Mickey says batting his eyelashes. Okay he may be flirting slightly, but what's the harm in that. Especially when Ian licks his lips and rolls his eyes, he knows he's getting to him. Ian looks back at him with a head bob and a smile. 

"Art," Mickey says, and Ian snaps his eyes back up from Mickey's lips. 

"Hm?" Ian says still distracted. 

"My major, it's art," Mickey says and Ian nods. 

"Physics," 

"Gross," Mickey says. Ian lets out a cackle. Someone comes up behind Mickey and lays a hand on his shoulder. It's a girl, blonde hair draping over her shoulders a look on her face that makes Mickey's blood boil. "You like the school here then?" 

"Oh yeah, I grew up on south side so this is a nice change, and the campus is really nice," 

"I haven't really looked around it too much," Mickey admits, taking a sip of his drink. 

"I can show you around sometime?" Ian says, smiling at Mickey. Okay Ian's really fucking cute. Mickey nods, going to ask another question but someone comes up from behind Ian. A soft delicate hand lays on Ian's shoulder and Ian turns around. 

"Hi Ian," She says eyeing Mickey before flipping her hair back and looking at Ian a smile on her face. 

It's a girl, blonde hair flowing down her back, heat burnt, and smell of cigarettes and cotton candy. Mickey's nose wrinkles. Beta. 

"Hey, Nicole," Ian says finally taking his eyes away from Mickey who bites the inside of his lip, sipping his drink lightly. 

Nicole smiles at Mickey lightly but looks back at Ian, pushing her breasts up. "We're going to play truth or dare, wanna play?" 

"Isn't that a kid game," Mickey says without thinking but keeps his features steady. Nicole whips her head towards him and Mickey doesn't coward down. His expression is strait and he can see the shift in her eyes. 

"Not the way we play it... who're you?" She asks and Mickey looks at Ian. Ian looks at him without smiling. 

"This is Mickey, my... friend," Ian smirks and Nicole shrugs. She asks Ian if Mickey wants to play like he isn't even there. Mickey just watched Ian's reaction before shrugging and saying sure.

They moved from the kitchen to the big living room where there was already a circle. Ian flopped next to his friend on the couch and the girl that came up to Ian sits on Ian's lap. Mickey cringes inwardly but doesn't let it show on his face, keeping his neutral expression. He's not very good on picking up scents but right now in this crowded room of drink college students, yeah it's kinda overwhelming. 

"Who's first," one of the girls says, shes an omega and seems to be sitting with her boyfriend, the way they're wrapped around each other. Mickey is next to a girl omega and a boy beta. They don't pay attention to him so Mickey leans back and drinks his vodka. 

"Me," a beta boy says smiling, Mickey looks to his left. 

"Truth or dare," the omega girl says, she's pretty, with soft features and short brown hair. 

"Truth," 

"You suck, what drugs have you not done?" 

"Um heroin and meth, obviously," he says smiling. Mickey rolls his eyes, of course he's probably a coke head. He's sold to other addicts before, they're nothing like him. Mickey chuckles and a couple people laugh. 

"Okay um you, truth or dare," the coke head beta points to an alpha girl who smiles. 

"Dare, pussy," everyone oos, Mickey rolls his eyes. 

"I dare you, tooooo show us your nipple piercing," he says and the girl rolls her eyes, taking up her shirt with hoots and howls before showing her nipple piercing. Which Mickey actually smiles at, it's funny. His dad would probably be proud of him in that moment, finally looking at some tits. 

"Okay who next," It's Ian's friend who speaks up now, Nicole. 

"Me," Ian says staring at his friend. The girl smirks. 

"Okay Ian, truth or dare," she says his name confidently. 

"Truth," he says smiling. 

"Who in this room would you fuck?" She says flipping her hair back. Ian's eyes drift over the room even scanning Nicole before landing on Mickey's who are staring at him. Ian's eyes are grey in this lighting, the purple hues around the room make his green eyes feel different. Mickey gulps before Ian nudges his chin at Mickey and all eyes fall on Mickey. 

Mickey stares at Ian face hard. His heart is pounding in his chest and he tries to keep his emotions under control. He blinks slowly at Ian, coking his head to the side slightly. 

"Him? The male omega?" Nicole says, looking at him bewildered. Mickey makes a face and rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah," Ian says and shrugs before looking down at his phone. 

"Okay then, what's your name omega," 

"It's Mickey, don't call me omega," he says scowling at her. Fuck he hates her. 

Nicoles fake smile drops, her lip curling slightly. "Okay, Mickey, truth or dare," 

"Dare," he practically growls. 

"I dare you to kiss Ian," Nicole says fast and Mickey tried to keep a strait face but looks dead at Ian who is staring at Nicole. 

"Why?" Mickey says eyebrows pulled together. Of course she would say that. 

"He likes you, you obviously like him, just kiss," 

"Fuck you," Mickey says and there are gasps around them. Ian is standing up though. Mickey stands too but not to go and kiss Ian but to back away out of the circle. But Ian grabs his hand and pulls him in. Mickey stumbles and puts a hand on Ian's broad chest, eyes drifting up to Ian's face. 

Woah Mickey sees stars for a second, Ian's scent overwhelming him. It's really strong and potent, but Mickey loves it. Ian's hair is shaggy and wavy, falling over his forehead. Mickey stares up at him and hears people around them whistle and oo.

Ian outs a hand up to Mickey's cheek and he can see how slender and long Ian's fingers are, and how rough and warm they are against his cheek. Ian shrugs and looks over Mickey's face for signs of discomfort, but the only thing he can see is his flushed cheeks and blown pupils. Mickey stares up at him, lips parted slightly. Ian gulps, Mickey's smell is subtle but intoxicating. Ian wants to kiss him. 

Ian leans in and Mickey jerks his head back before their lips could touch and wraps his hand around Ian's wrist and yanks it away. Ian's startled and blinks fast. 

"Yeah, fuck this game," Mickey says darkly, dropping Ian's hand. He starts to back away but there's an outburst from everyone around. 

"Ooooo! And Ian Gallagher has received his first rejection!" A beta says jumping up and yanking on Ian's shoulders who's just staring at Mickey. 

"Mi-" 

"Don't talk to me again," Mickey says and turns around, feeding through the crowd of dancing people. 

Ian watches him leave and turns back to his friends who laugh and giggle. "Damnn Gallagher, didn't see that coming," he looks over everyone and Nicole says something. 

-

Fuck Ian. Fuck thinking that there was at least one good alpha on this campus. Mickey pushes a beta not out to the way and when he looks at him weird he growls. The boy backs off and Mickey makes his way to the kitchen. He's thirsty. He downs three shots of vodka. He silent screams to himself but loves the burn.

Mickey is about to leave but he realizes he doesn't know his way back home from the frat house. "Fuck," he says biting his lip and running a hand through his hair. Everyone saw that.... imagine if dad saw that.

Mickey suddenly felt like he was going to throw up, he turns around fast almost bumping into someone before running up the stairs to try and find a bathroom. He bursts into the first room he can find before running to the connected bathroom. This frat house was huge, he thought as he bent over the toilet. I fucking hate this place, he thought as he threw up. Ian's eyes are green, he thought as he rested his head on the rim of the toilet eyes watering. 

He rests for a second before looking at himself in the mirror and cringing before swishing his mouth with water. He sees toothpaste on the side of the sink and squirts some into his mouth, he chews it and spits it out. 

Once he's finished he goes out of the bathroom and finds himself in a bedroom, he looks around and sees a bookshelf. 

Odyssey, Pride and Prejudice, War and Peace, Twilight. He read off of the bookshelf. Wait what? 

Twilight? Mickey chuckles to himself, picking it up. He sees a tab in it, raising his eyebrow. 

You are the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever. 

Mickey's smug face drops as he reads it over again. He's a art major, but he was always good at writing and is taking an English class this semester. He's never read twilight because he dad made him read old books and historical things so he could become at least some type of smart. He read Ulysses at 6 and Moby Dick at 9. Maybe he should read this book. He's about to turn the page when the door opens. 

He jumps back, fight or flight about to kick in when he sees red hair come around the door. Ian rubs his eye and looks up at Mickey eyes going slightly wide and eyes brows raising. Mickey sputters before his face drops and he rolls his eyes. 

"What're you doing here," Mickey says. 

"Um going to bed?" Ian says pointing at the clock. 

Mickey looks at the clock on the bedside, it's only 11 pm. "And?" 

"And this is my room," 

"Oh," Mickey says looking at the book where the tab is pulled open. Mickey looks up at Ian under his eyelashes and Ian's staring at him. 

Alphas did this thing often when they're being dominant without even realizing it. He's standing shoulder square face almost blank and when he licks his lips and looks Mickey up and down Mickey's heart flutters. He takes in a breath before just putting the book back in its place. 

"Sorry, didn't know you could read," Mickey says smirking. 

"So you're going to be a prick because of what happened back there? It's a game," Ian says rolling his eyes walking past Mickey and shrugging off his jacket. Mickey sees his arm muscles and imagines things that almost make him whine but he rolls his eyes. 

"No it's cause all of your friends, including you, are fucking assholes," Mickey says rolling his eyes still watching Ian stretch and sit on his bed. 

"Yeah sure," Ian says running his eyes up and down Mickey, who's just standing at the end of his bed. Mickey takes in a breath and licks his lips. Ian brings his head on his bed and stretched out, his arms above his head. He's dressed in black, that compliments his freckles skin. Black jeans black shirt black belt. He unties his shoes and places them down on the floor next to him. 

"Are you gonna join me or leave?" Ian says leaning back running a hand through his hair, it falls back on his face and Mickey sucks a breath in fast. 

"Why the fuck would I," Ian rolls his eyes, he shuffles to the front of the bed where Mickey's standing and sits at the edge looking up at Mickey. His eyes are so fucking green. Ian lifts a hand and is about to place it on Mickey's hip. Mick has a grey shirt on and a green sweatshirt, unzipped so you can see his upper body. Ian looks up at Mickey who's eyes are wide and his heart is pounding but he doesn't say anything. Ian places his hand on his hip, giving Mickey shivers. 

"Cause you smell fucking amazing," Ian says moving both of his hands to move up Mickey's chest and when finally reaching his face he stands up slowly his hands still cradling his face. Mickey is still staring at him, his pupils dialated. 

Ian gulps starting to lean forward as does Mickey and when their lips touch Mickey lunges forward, hands going to Ian's neck and Ian growls, pulling his hips towards him. Ian's a lot bigger then him, and it makes Mickey's insides heat up. His hands take up almost all of Mickey's hips, he wants to feel the bruises for weeks. 

Mickey whimpers loudly trialing his hands lower towards Ian's belt. He can almost see a bulge coming from Ian's black jeans, he trials a finger under Ian's belt and just teases. Ian growls starting to slowly lean Mickey back, his body covering Mickeys. Mickey gasps out, hands grabbing at his shirt. Ian pauses looking down at Mickey who's eyes are wide. 

"Good omega," Ian says leaning down to just kiss his forehead and cheek before his lips again. Mickey gasps again and goes slightly limp. Ian turns them around and puts Mickey on the bed leaning down again to kiss him. Mickey whimpers and lifts his legs to wrap around Ian's waist. Ian grinds down onto him and Mickey almost comes right in his pants. 

Ian trails lower and lifts Mickey's shirt to kiss his belly before starting to unbutton his pants. Mickey whimpers and Ian leans up again. 

Ian lean puts a hand on Mickey's cheek pulling him in for another kiss but Mickey resists. Ian stops looking at Mickey who's eyes are wide and just staring at him. 

"Are you okay?" 

-

Mickey always suppressed his omega side. He did everything he could to not look like an omega, act like an omega, or smell like one. He got finger tats, cut his hair so it was long and hung over his face but short on the sides. Never smiled, worked out as much as he could so he could get big; Which never actually worked, all the muscle he tried to get never came in or stayed, and his hips could never be smaller then his shoulders. 

He could never be what anyone wanted, his sister needed a protector, he needed to please his father, no one, and he means no one, benefited from him just being himself and staying an omega. He needed to change. 

Even when he's lying on his back, knees up around his chest, fingers stuffed inside him to the knuckles, he's still thinking of what tattoos he could get, or piercings, to make him look not like an omega. He's sweating, eyes glazed over, and when he whines out he wants to slap himself. And when he comes just from his fingers, he wants to kill himself. 

He steps out of his room for some water once it's all over, still smelling like sweat and trying to hide his slick smell. 

He downs a water bottle and looks to his side where his father is standing, holding a bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Mickey freezes, throwing away the bottle and trying to walk past him without saying anything. 

He gets grabbed around the upper arm, a grip that hurts to bad his hand goes to grab at his dads wrist. 

"Why do you smell like that," The Alpha says. Mickey gulps and shrugs, trying to move away. 

"It's... it's my heat," he couldn't lie to him, he couldn't. He would get punished harder. His fathers eyes grew dark and his hand moved from his upper arm to his neck and backed him up against the nearest door, lifting him so his feet don't even hit the floor. 

"You're a beta boy, understand?" His father said holding him tight at the throat, feet hanging above the ground. Mickey gasped for air, clawing at his hands nodding harshly. His eyes are so dark, and when it's getting hard to see and the pressure on his head is becoming too much and he's starting to give up is when he's dropped on the floor. He almost twists his ankle but he gasps in a breath and try's to move away or anywhere. 

His dad scuffs and Mickey stumbles up towards his room, his hand scrambling for the door knob. He gets into his room, slamming the door behind him and rubbing his sore neck still trying to get blood to his head and oxygen to his brain. He collapses on the ground, leaning his forehead against the door. 

He urged himself not to cry. Don't cry don't cry, he'll smell it. Tears still fell and he gathered it in his sweater sleeve. Fucking cock sucker he would curse as he punched his wall, almost putting a hole in it. This happened more often then not, but he'd rather it be him. He deserved it. 

-

"Are you okay?" Ian asked and Mickey snapped out of it. Mickey pushes him away and Ian goes to the side of him on the bed. Mickey just sits there for a second before pulling his shirt down and going for the door. 

"Wait Mick-" Ian says reaching for his arm. 

"Don't touch me," Mickey says, his throat tight. Don't cry. "I'm not gay I-" 

Ian is about to speak but doesn't say anything and Mickey scoffs. He's going to say something but rolls his eyes instead and walks out of the room, leaving the door open. He doesn't look back to see how Ian looks. 

The party is still booming and he walks through the crowds and just gets to the front door, entering the cold fall air. He gathers his tears and tries to stop shaking. It's not even that cold. 

-

The next day he wakes up not really hung over but emotionally drained, he had a bad dream, again. He sighs, looking at the clock and knowing he has class at 930 am. He shakes himself awake, and his roommate is already gone, probably to class. Good. 

He takes a shower and puts on fresh clothes, he sprays a perfume on him that hides his omega smell almost completely. He puts on.his converses where one of the shoes has black laces because he tore the white ones. He grabs his bag and looks at his schedule on his phone, it's his English class.

Whenever he thinks of last night he blushes and wants to tear out his heart from how fast it's beating. Maybe he'll beat himself up instead. 

He shakes his head to stop thinking about it, finishing getting ready to leave. He leaves the room and remembers to lock the door, and triple check it. The campus isn't that far from his dorm, and once he gets there and finds his class he can feel his stomach drop and his heart starts beating. 

Fuck. He take as breath and shakes it off. Don't be a bitch just go in. He goes in and the class is almost half full, he sits down in the front, making sure to not make too much noise. He doesn't want anyone looking at him. 

People slowly start to fill in and since his phone is so old he has nothing to do on it except call or text someone. He can't afford his own so he literally stole this, he twirls it in his hand and taps his foot against the ground. He hears the door shut and the footsteps stop right behind him, but he hears no one sit behind him. So he turns to the side to see someone looking at him. 

Of course it's Ian. Ian blinks at him before looking at the seat next to Mickey. Mickey is stunned by his beauty again, this time he's wearing a white shirt and black jeans again with a belt. His hair looks straighter then before. He really smells fucking amazing. Mickey stares at him before Ian speaks. 

"Sup," 

"Hi," Mickey squeaks out.

"This seat taken?" Ian asks and Mickey's eyebrows furrow but he shakes his head. 

"All yours?" It comes out a question and Mickey cringes. Can you stop embarrassing yourself even more then you have you stupid fucking- 

"Thanks," Ian says smiling. Mickey blinks out of his thoughts and nods, smiling back. Once he looks away he goes back to his blank stare, looking strait ahead. His heart is pounding fuck. He hears rustling next to him and Ian's writing something. Mickey watches out of the corner of his eye, seeing him bending close. Ian looks up at Mickey for a second and Mickey turns away blushing. Ian finishes and floss the paper into a square. 

Ian leans back and Mickey does the same, Ian slides the folded paper across the desk to sit in front of Mickey. Mickey stares at it before glancing at Ian. Ian nudges it with his eyes and Mickey rolls his ryes, sliding it so it's in front of him. He unfolds it and his throat almost closes up.

I'm sorry about last night, let me make it up to you?  
\- Ian 

It's sighed stupidly at the bottom like Mickey wouldn't know who the note is from. Mickey gulps anyway and puts it in his pocket. Ian eyes him before starting to write something else. 

Hate me?  
Circle one 

Yes No 

Mickey eyes the note as he did previous, before tapping Ian for his pencil and take it before circling no. He folds it and passes it back to Ian who unfolds it and smiles cheekily, looking at Mickey warmly. Mickey blushes slightly. 

Mickey starts to write a note now. He shakes kinda while he writes it but passes it to Ian. 

Here, so you stop writing me notes.  
1-800-273-8255

Ian eyes widen and he looks over at Mickey before smiling and pulling out his phone to put the number in. Ian leans back in his chair and Mickey guesses that's the end of their conversation since the professor just walked in. Mickey watches Ian with anticipation, he gulps.

Ian looks over at him and smiles lightly, before paying attention to the rest of class. Mickey does the same. 

Mickey stands up first when it's time to leave, he can practically feel his slick building up due to being so close to Ian. Ian follows him outside the building. Mickey turns around when he gets outside.

"You can stop talking to me now," Mickey says not looking at Ian. Ian shakes his head puzzled. 

"What? I thought we made up," Ian follows in Mickey's steps, right next to him. He has to slow down to keep his steps aligned with Mickey's shorter strides. 

"I don't need your pity, and I can walk myself home," Mickey says looking down at a leaf. 

"Oh come on, I'm not giving you pity," Ian says laughing. "I want to be your friend," 

"Why," Mickey says still walking. He's cold, he rubs his hands together and can feel the warmth coming off of Ian next to him. 

"Becauseee I don't have any?" Ian says. That's a lie. 

"I wonder why," 

"Haha," 

Mickey is silent for a while and when he realizes Ian isn't going to leave him be he stops and Ian skids to a stop. 

"Do you want to get food or something," 

"Yes," Ian doesn't hesitate. 

\- 

"Why did you come here," Ian asks Mickey once they've sat down. They had found a nice pho place down the street, it smelled really good. 

"What?" Mickey asks confused. 

"To IU, like why here," he's talking about the college. Mickey doesn't really know, he didn't have to, but I guess maybe he actually... wanted  
to come 

"I... I tested in. I dropped out of high school for a year before I finally got my diploma, and my sister made me come," Mickey says thinking that's enough. 

Ian smiles and leans back in his chair. "Wow I didn't know anyone could control you Milkovich," 

"How'd you know my name?" Mickey asks. He never told him that.. did he? Mickey is just joking until Ian says what he says. 

"I... did some research," Ian says clearing his throat looking around. Mickey stares at him for a second before gulping. 

"From who?" Mickey says getting paranoid. He looks around and when he's back to Ian, Ian is holding in his laughter. "Oh wow that was so funny, I love thinking I'm getting stalked,"

"It was," Ian says. Mickey smiles and the waiter comes over and takes their order. He doesn't question what Ian said. He knows he's just joking. 

"What would a lovely couple such as yourself like to eat?" She asks and Mickey freezes slightly. Ian jerks just eyes to look at Mickey's completely uncomfortable face. Mickey looks down at his menu pretending to decide. He should walk out, why the fuck did he decide to come to this with Ian anyway. Ian bursts out laughing. Mickey whips his head up bewildered. 

"He's my brother ma'am," Ian says and covers his mouth. Mickey can tells he's angry though, he's giving off a smell. The waiter smells it too. Ian slowly stops chuckling and let's his face go hard. He looks at the female beta and she gulps hard, ready to cry. "We'll both have the large pho bowls," 

"Oh I- my apologies right away," She hurried away and Mickey looks up at Ian. 

"You okay?" Ian asks, Mickey can practically see the fumes coming off him. 

"Yeah," Mickey chuckles. "I guess,"

"Why'd that make you so uncomfortable," Ian says, taking a drink of water. 

Mickey pretends not to know what he's talking about. "What?" 

"I can smell it on you," Mickey sniffs himself slightly. You can, he's scared. "Why're you scared, I'm here," 

Mickey looks up at Ian who's studying his face. 

"No reason just...." Mickey says sighing. "Fuck I don't want to fucking get kicked out if I were on a date with you, just drop it." Mickey says getting upset. 

"Oh really? So you don't want to be on a date with me right now?" Ian smirks pretending to be upset. Mickey rolls his eyes and groans. 

"Oh my that's not what I'm saying," Mickey laughs to himself. "Why did you get angry then huh Gallagher?" 

"Because she made you uncomfortable," Ian says and takes a sip of his drink. 

"Well I could smell it," Mickey says and wipes his forehead. He's sweating. It's not even hot in here. The food comes and Ian gods to grab the hot sauce right away. He squirts it right in his broth. 

"You're going to kill your asshole later," Mickey laughs and swats it away when Ian tries to put more. "Stop!" 

"And? I like it," Ian says smiling at Mickey who rolls his eyes hiding his smile. 

"Well now it matches your hair," Mickey smirks and Ian rolls his eyes, running a ran through his hair. Mickey gulps fuck it's actually hot in here. Mickey takes off his jacket so he's just in a t-shirt. 

"You like it, your food?" Ian asks eating a huge bowl full of noodles. 

"Yeah it's just hot in here," Mickey says smiling. He takes a bite and it's really good. 

"It's not," Ian says furrowing his eyebrows. 

"That's because you're an alpha," Mickey says and Ian scoffs. 

"I can tell you I would not stand being in here if it was really hot... you run cold, I run hot, you're not making sense," Ian slurps some noodles into his mouth and Mickey realizes Ian’s right.

"I-" Mickey says and then he thinks. It's not hot? I'm sweating. I'm in a happy mood. And if I reach down.... I'll be wet with slick. 

Mickey jerks back from the table and his bowl falls, landing on the floor with a crack and a splash of broth. 

"What the fuck Mick?" Mickey looks up trying to steady his vision. Ian's face looks like he's swimming. Mickey chuckles and blinks. I thought I was tracking my heats. 

"I'm sorry," he slurs. He's starting to pant. He tries to stand up but he whimpers and falls on his hands. Ian jumps up from the table to grab at him. 

"You're bleeding!" Ian says, grabbing at Mickey's hands, putting his own bottom of his shirt on the cuts. Mickey doesn't register the pain, he just goes slack. Ian curses and grabs Mickey picking him up and putting him back in the chair. 

"I'm in heat," Mickey whispers leaning his head down and Ian catches it on his shoulder. Ian sniffs him and looks around before gathering his stuff in his pockets. 

"Hey hey it'll be okay, I'll take you back to the dorms," Ian says and the waiters come over to check out the mess and see an omega in heat. Ian's the only one controlling himself. Mickey looks down to see a bulge in his pants as well as Ian's. Mickey whines out and brings his shirt low to cover it. 

"It's okay, it's okay baby, don't worry I got you," Ian lifts Mickey under his legs and walks towards the door. Mickey is overhwmeled. It's so hot. He looks at his jacket soaked on the ground and laughs. Ian hurries down the sidewalk. It's a bit of a walk back to campus and Mickey is really starting to squirm. 

"It's hot, it's hot alpha," Mickey says, tugging at his shirt. 

"No not here omega," Ian says sternly and Mickey's cock twitches in his pants. He throws his head back and moans. 

"Alpha, I need you," Mickey whispers leaning up to Ian's face kissing his cheek. "Wet," 

"I know Mick just... it's okay," Ian says and he starts picking up the pace of his strides. Of course he can almost run while carrying Mickey. Mickey starts to go slack against his chest. 

They finally reach the facility building and Ian bursts the doors open. 

"Please help he i-" Ian says and Mickey whimpers crowding his face in Ian's neck. He starts to suck a love bite before Ian pulls him away. "No no, don't do that," 

"Alphaaaa," Mickey drags out. Ian bends down as some omega males come over to get Mickey and bring him to the heat containment facility. "I want you," 

"No you don't, come on," Ian says and starts to walk Mickey but Mickey's legs buckle. Ian catches him before he falls. 

"Mmm please don't go," Mickey says and leans up to kiss Ian. Ian gives him a soft kiss back and Mickey purrs. 

"It'll be okay I'll see you soon okay?" Ian says and the members start to grab at Mickey. Mickey whines but is not strong enough to do anything he lets them take him. 

-

Mickey wakes up days later cold and really really sticky. He doesn't even remember how he got here or what happened, but he's exhausted. He tries to sit up using his hands but it hurts. He flinches and whimpers, pulling his hands up to look at them. There are cuts, they seemed to be wrapped in bandages but they've fallen off. 

The room he's in looks like any other hospital room mixed with a dorm room. There's a bed and a desk with supplies on it. Mickey rolls his eyes and go to the bathroom. There's a shower thank god. 

He takes a shower, looking down at his dick that's still hard. He gulps and wonders how he even got himself off with those wounds on his hands. How'd he even get those. What was he doing before he got here? 

Mickey doesn't care he just starts to touch himself and get off once more before he goes home. Fuck wait he can't go home, just back to his dorm room. He groans out, his cock is sensitive. 

He rolls his eyes and just thinks of something to get him off. Visions of boys run through his head until they fall on what he wants. And then there's green eyes and red shaggy hair. He can feel the sun on his face and the wind blowing through his hair. He can practically smell Ian. Mickey gasps out when he imagines the way Ian pushed him in the bed the other day. And when Ian kissed him. 

His second kiss with a boy and it was perfect. His tongue is so soft. His hands are so rough. He wants to hold them. He wants to see Ian come. And when Ian fucks him into the bed growling, and knots him, biting down on his neck to bond him- 

Mickey comes over the shower wall whining out cries for an alpha. He sags against the wall letting his head fall back. He sighs out finishing his shower, the entire time thinking of how much he hates himself. 

He stared at himself in the mirror for a while. His big hips and the pouch in his stomach that holds his uterus, why does he have to be an omega. He doesn't have light hair or soft skin, he likes working out and he likes fights and cursing. He sighs out and brushes his hair, gathering the clothes the omega team left in his room and gets dressed. He curses out at how the jeans are too tight and show his ass too much, but at least they got his shoe size right. 

"Mickey, how're are we today?" One of the nurses comes in. 

"Okay," Mickey shrugs. 

"Over your heat I see, showered and clean that's good," She says writing stuff on her clipboard. "I just have to confirm some things before you leave, someone dropped you off when you came in and didn't know any information about you," 

Mickey furrows his eyebrows. Who could have dropped him off. "Um, okay," 

"What was the gender of your father" 

"Male alpha," 

"And your mother?" 

"Female Omega," 

"Any past or current STI's?" 

"No," 

"Any abnormalities in your slick or semen," 

"I- no," he says starting to blush. 

"Any siblings?" 

"4," 

"And their genders?" 

"All alphas, one of which is female," He says 

"Okay I think that's all for that part. Is there anything wrong with the accommodations that we provided you or your room?" 

"No, it was fine," Mickey says and looks down at his hands. He says goodbye to the receptionist and starts walking back to his dorm, dazed and confused. He keeps rubbing his hands and he sneezes. Fuck he's getting sick, he wasn't kept warm enough on his heat. 

He's about the enter his building when he runs into someone. They're coming out of his dorm building. Mickey curses as he hits the ground. 

"Oh fuck I'm so sorry," A voice says and oh of course. Mickey looks up. Ian? "Mick! Hi!" 

Ian grabs both of Mickey's hands by the wrists and lifts him up to stand brushing him off. Mickey is caught off guard and is just staring up at Ian. God Ian is tall, Mickey can't even put his chin on Ian's shoulder. Mickey can smell him so strongly. He's in joggers and he is really fit. "I'm sorry for knocking you over. I was gonna stop by the OF to visit you, but good thing you're out," 

"What? How'd you know I was at the fucking... whatever that thing," Mickey says and Ian cocks his head. "And what were you doing here?" 

"I brought you there, and nothing," Ian says and Mickey looses his breath for a second. Ian grabs his hand and turns it over looking at his cuts. They're small and on his palm but Ian inspects them carefully. His hand looks tiny in Ian’s warm big practically paws, "Glad they're healing good," 

Oh fuck. "Sorry I uh, don't remember that," Mickey says taking his hand back. Ian's skin is too hot for his. His hand is too big. He's smells too good. 

"That's okay, we were at lunch remember, and you went into heat, it's no big deal," Ian says rolling his shoulder back and cracking his knuckles. Mickey's mouth waters slightly. Okay he's hard. 

"I guess, the first time we hang out and I go into heat," Mickey says pulling his jacket so it's in front of him. 

Ian laughs. "I have your number right?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Good, you owe me lunch," Ian says and looks down in the direction of Mickey's hard on and Ian brings a hand to Mickey's cheek before moving around him and running. 

Mickey just stares into the air in front of him cursing before moving into his building. He walks up two flights of stairs to get rid of his boner and unlocks his room, turning and closing the door sighing out. 

"Hey Mickey," Mickey jumps and turns around. It's Lip, he's at his desk doing homework. 

"Oh, you," 

"Yes your roommate, i made your bed for you," Lip says smiling at Mickey. Mickey goes to his bed and flops on it. 

"Heard you were in OEF, so I didn't want you to come back to a mess," 

"Oh, thanks," Mickey's says and closes his eyes. "What day is it," 

"Friday," 

"Good," 

-

Mickey can't sleep. He just can't. Ian's smell it's... it's in his bed. He doesn't know how but it is. Mickey is tossing and turning while Lip sleeps peacefully in the bed next to him, snoring away. Mickey starts to rut into his sheets, hands gathering sheets, chasing Ian's scent. Why is it here. 

He pulls his phone off it's cord next to his bed and texts Ian. 

u awake ?

Mickey stares at his phone, his eyes drooping, waiting for the bubbles to pop up that's he's texting back. 

Yeah, why? 

i wanna come over 

To the frat house? Idkk you're an omega...

dont be all nice now  
im omw 

Okay

Mickey sits up in his bed and carefully puts on shoes without socks and a jacket. He steps out into the cold air and makes sure to grab a key. He doesn't let anyone see him since he's technically past curfew. 

Mickey slugs over to the frat house Ian belongs to still wet with slick and upset. He's tired and sad and he doesn't know why. So when he plants his feet right in front of the frat house he hesitates to knock and he forces himself to. Someone he doesn't know answers. 

"Ummm sup?" Hes asian and cute, he's an alpha too. 

"Is Ian here," Mickey asks sleepily. 

"Uhhh yeah why-" Mickey pushes right past the dark haired person. 

He walks up the stairs remembering exactly how to get to his room. Following that intoxicating scent. And he doesn't even have to knock before Ian is open the door, just in sweatpants. Ian cocks his head at the scowl on Mickey's face and Mickey rolls his eyes. 

"Why is your smell all over my room," Mickey says lazily, he walks past Ian, going under his arm to sit on his bed face first, digging his face into the sheets. He whines presenting his ass high in the air and Ian walks over next to him. 

"Um I don't know," Ian says sitting next to Mickey. Mickey gulps down the saliva gathering in his mouth and turns over on his back. 

"Fuck you," Mickey says turning over on his back. 

"Yeah yeah," Ian says grabbing a water bottle from his bedside and opening it. He motions it to Mickey. "So we having a sleepover?" Mickey takes a sip before putting it on the bedside. Ian sits next to him on the bed. 

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Mickey says starting to get tired. Ian looks down at him, Mickey eyes his face he looks worried. 

"It's okay, just rest," Ian says running his hand through Mickeys hair. Mickey looks up at him, eyes heavy. Mickey welcomes the petting by purring. 

"Why," Mickey says. Why is his heart racing. Why does he feel this way. Why is he here. 

"Why what Mick," Ian asks but Mickeys already asleep. 

-

Mickeys eyes open slowly in the morning, he doesn't remember what he dreamed but the second he remembers where he is he sits up strait looking around the room. He's still in the same clothes and the same thought stuck in his mind. 

He looks around the bed seeing just himself sitting in the pile of messy sheets. He looks to the window and sees it's late morning and then down the side of the bed where Ian is sleeping. 

He sucks in a deep breath seeing Ian's hair all messy over the pillow he put on the ground and the blanket he has wrapped around his lower half. He actually looks really cute. Mickey smiles and then smacks himself for even fucking coming here like why did he even think he could- 

"Mick," Mickey is startled by Ian's voice and he flinches, a hand coming to love hair from his eyes. Ian stares up at him and he smiles. 

"Do you want to go on a date," Ian whispers out and Mickey take a second before just... smiling. 

"But I'm not-" 

"Yeah yeah I believe you, just say yes," 

"Yes whatever," 

-

The knock on the door makes Mickeys heart just out of his throat, he has to swallow it back down. He smiles to himself in the mirror making sure he looks okay... he didn't really have anything nice but the jeans make his ass look nice. 

He shakes his head grabbing his phone and wallet stuffing them into his pockets and going to the door. 

Ian stands there looking awkward, but once he sees Mickey a smile pops onto his face. He puts his phone he was typing on back into his pocket and looks over Mickey. 

"You look good," 

"Not too shabby yourself, Gallagher," 

\- 

It's almost winter here in Chicago, so the cold air is making Mickeys ears cold. They went to some random food truck Ian loves apparently. He groans shifting on his feet. 

"What's the matter?" Ian asks standing close to Mickey. Mickey looks up to see Ian's breath. 

"You couldn't have picked a warmer place to eat? I can feel my balls shriveling up" Mickey asks, his teeth are about to start chattering. He's in a jacket and thick shoes but he's still having a hard time feeling his toes. 

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it would be so cold," Ian says starting to take his jacket off. 

"I'm fine," Mickey chuckles running his hands down the sides of his arms. Ian comes up close to him, where they're almost face to face. 

"Just take it Milkovich, I run hot remember?" Ian whispers to him slinging it over his shoulder. Mickey melts into the warmth the jacket has gathered and Ian stays close to him. Mickeys heart starts to race at how.. close he is. Ian's eyes are scanning over his face in the softest way possible. "Your ears are red," 

Ian's hands come up to place his palms over Mickeys ears. Mickey watches a snowflake fall on Ian's left shoulder. And before Mickey knows it, Ian's closing those pretty green eyes and leaning in to kiss him. 

It's their first real kiss, not as intense as the one at the party but it still makes his stomach swirl with butterfly’s. Mickey leans up into it, standing up on his tippy toes so he can catch Ian's top lip better. Ian's lips are soft and he tastes like sweet coffee. Ian hums into the kiss and Mickey starts to blush hard, pulling away and putting a hand on Ian's chest, he looks down and away. Ian looks down at him and does a little smirk before kissing Mickeys cheek. 

Mickey blushes again and pulls Ian's jacket tight around him. 

"You're so cute Milkovich," Ian whispers scanning over Mickeys body. 

"I am not fucking cute!" Mickey giggles and Ian's bites his lip to hide his smile as he goes and wraps his arms around him. 

Mickey gasps in surprise when Ian lifts him off the ground and spinning him. Mickey starts hitting his back with the arm that isn't trapped between them. "Gallagher I swear to god!" 

-

"Fuckkkk this midterm is killing me," Ian says leaning back in his chair of the desk. Mickey looks over at him from Ian's bed and laughs to himself. 

"You chose your major Gallagher," 

"But- fuck shut up," Ian says going back to math. He holds his paper up to the light to measure a length of a building. Mickey smiles to himself and puts down his paper he's sketching on. He has a midterm too, just a simple portrait painting. He has a pretty solid idea of what he wants to do it on. Or who he should say. 

"Do you want to go get McDonald's or sum'?" Mickey whispers into his ear, trailing his hands over Ian's chest. Ian turns his nose into Mickeys cheek and Mickey meets him there, giving him a kiss. Ian hums nodding. 

"To be honest," Ian whispers standing up from his chair and turning to Mickey. He puts his hands on Mickeys shoulder and makes him sit on the bed. "I'd rather just eat you," Ian goes and sits on his knees in front of Mickey, trailing his hands up Mickeys big thighs. 

Mickeys heart jumps in his throat, and he flutters his eye lashes as Ian starts to kiss his abdomen. 

"You don't have to," Mickey says in a gasp as Ian pushes him back onto the bed. 

"I want to, can I?" Ian asks kissing Mickey again. Mickey squirms as Ian palms over his cock. 

"Yes," Mickey moans out and Ian starts to pull his pants down. He leans his boxers on for now but Ian can see the outline of his hard cock. Ian smiles, Mickeys shy. This is the first time he's really seeing his cock. 

"See? So much better then McDonald's," Ian whispers out and kisses him through his boxers. Mickey gasps, trying time watch him but he wants to throw his head back. He's already so sensitive, he could cum right then and there. 

Ian pulls down his boxers, letting his cock slap against his stomach, Mickey whines out in embarrassment. "Don't be shy omega," Ian whispers and licks the tip of his cock, taking the rest in his hand, and pulling it up once. 

"Don't-" Mickey whispers throwing his head back when Ian takes him all in his mouth. He can feel the tip of his cock touching the back on Ian's throat. His tongue is so wet and warm. "Oh my god," 

"That's not my name," Ian whispers to him and starts to curl up Mickeys legs to his chest. Mickey watches with shy eyes, a little nervous. Ian spreads his legs open and positions himself so Ian has a good angle for his hand. Ian watches him carefully as he trails his fingers to his hole. Mickey flinches when he reaches it and twirls his finger around the rim before popping inside. 

"You're so wet," Ian says leaning back so he can watch his finger sink all the way into Mickeys right heat. It's so warm and wet and fuckkk. Ian licks his lips and leans forward to suck Mickeys cock again. 

Ian licks over him a couple times before starting to bob his head and taking him all the way into his cheek and the back of his throat. Mickey squirms bucking his hips up and Ian's holds him down at his belly with one hand. "Jesus Christ fuck-" 

Ian pulls off with a pop and Mickey cries out, looking down at him with furrows eyebrows. 

"I said that's not my name," Ian says louder then last time, grabbing Mickey by the jaw softly but firmly. Mickey gasps our letting his body go slack as Ian pulls him forward. He brings Mickey close to him and curls his body up. "What's my name," 

"I-Ian," Mickey whispers letting his jaw go slack as Ian moves his fingers in and out slowly. Ian shakes his head tsking. 

"Not that one," Ian whispers to him and Mickey looks up at him shyly. Without warning Ian thrusts his fingers as hard as he can into him, hitting so close to that spot that would make him cum right then and there. Mickey yelps out, bringing his hand to grab at Ian's hair. 

"Alpha- fuckkk please Alpha," Mickey yelps oug, starting to shake. Ian smiles. 

"That's my good omega," Ian says leaning over him so he can watch Mickeys face as he fucks him on his fingers. "Fuck you're so hot," 

Mickey covers his mouth as he can feel himself about to come, his thighs starting to shake around Ian's arm. "Wait wait I-" 

Ian does wait, he pulls out his fingers and Mickey goes slack, panting. He starts to turn Mickey over onto his stomach propping up his ass in the air. Mickey whines out covering his face that's now red. He hears Ian unzip his pants but he only feels the fingers prodding at him once more. Mickey thinks he's about to fuck him and his mouth waters at the thought. He relaxes back onto them and him and Ian's fingers meet in the middle when he starts to rock back on them. 

Mickey looks back at Ian and sees him pulling his own cock watching Mickeys ass. Ian's eyes dart up to Mickeys face who's eyes are brimming with tears. 

"Okay?" Ian asks concerned. Mickey nods immediately. So okay. Ian smiles and moves closer to Mickey so he can have his cock sit right under Mickeys. Mickey starts to shake again. 

"Alpha alpha-" Mickey says warning him he'll cum. Ian stops again and turns Mickey over once more, putting him in his lap this time, and finding a comfortable position where they can have both their cocks together. Mickey looks down at them and seeing their red tips and leaking precum on each other it makes Mickey lightheaded. He sees his dark colored pubic hair with Ian's fire red hair that basically matches his hair. Fire crotch. 

Ian starts to jerk both of them off, with Mickey putting his hands on Ian's shoulders and crying out, throwing his head back. "Fucking shit!" 

"Good omega good, keep moaning for me." Mickey whines out starting to buck his hips. "Cum for me," 

Mickey does, spurring his cum over both of his cock and a second after Ian's moaning his name, spilling between them as well. He soils Ian's hand and the shorts Ian was wearing but neither of them seem to care. Mickey looks up to watch Ian let his jaw drop open and his eyelids flutter. He stares at him until Ian opens his eyes after he's over his climax and they'd lean forward to kiss. 

Mickey collapses back when Ian let's him drop and he leans back on his own heels. Ian looks down at him and Mickeys soft pretty cock and he gets up, he pulls his pants off on the way to his bathroom and throws them in the sink. 

Ian looks in the mirror and sees how red his lips are and smiles. He grabs a wet towel and cleans himself off first before throwing on boxers and going back over to Mickey. He looks sleepy so Ian does it gently and before Mickey knows it he's done and Ian's crawling into bed with him. Ian in his right side. Mickey turns to face him and smiles at him. 

"Good?" Ian says. Mickey looks down and sees the fresh boxers Ian put on him 

"So fucking good," Mickey whispers into the air. It's late and they're both tired from studying. Ian's eyes slack and he brings a hand up to swipe Mickeys hair from his face. Mickey grins into Ian's hand and nuzzles it slightly. 

"Mick," Ian whispers. 

"Yes?" Mickey opens his eyes. Ian's are still closed. 

"I... like you," Ian says and Mickey sucks in a quick breath making Ian open his eyes a crack. Mickey looks over his face finding only truth and nodding to Ian. "A lot," 

"Ian-" 

"You don't have to say it back," 

"I like you too faggot, stop talking over me," 

Ian smiles big before closing his eyes. 

"Okay,"

-

Ian and Mickey are walking shoulder to shoulder down the halls of their university when Ian's friends come up to them. 

"Wassup Ian?" His friend says, he looks like a Jake type of guy standing next to Ian's black friend he saw at the party. Nicole is with the three of them. 

"Nothin, just walking Mick to his class," Ian says and Mickey looks up at him and back at Nicole who has a slight snarl on her face. Mickey wipes his hair from his face. 

"So are you guys..?" 

"What?" Mickey asks and Ian looks down at him. 

"We're us," Ian says and starts to walk again, grabbing Mickeys hand. Ian gives his friends a type of look Mickey hasn't seen. Mickey watches his carefully and the way Ian's friends snicker as they walk by stirs something in Mickeys stomach. "See ya guys!" 

"What was that?" Mickey chuckles and he looks back at them walking to opposite way. Nicole is looking back at them smiling evilly. He looks back up at Ian and Ian is cocking his head to the side. 

"What do you mean?" Ian says blinking at Mickey. Mickey stops with Ian in front of his classroom building. 

"Nothing," Mickey says smiling, "Your friends are strange," 

"And do you have friends?" 

"We're not friends?" 

"Maybe a little more huh?" Ian says cradling Mickeys hands in his. Mickey takes his hands away to run his sweaty hands on his jeans. Mickey nods up at him and Ian kisses his forehead leaving Mickey to his class. Mickey watches Ian's back as he turns the corner before he enters his class, chewing his fingers. 

-

"I said don't buy me flowers," Mickey says when Ian picks him up for their next date. Mickey has yet starts painting his painting for midterms and they're due at the end of the week, right before winter break. 

"It's not a flower, it's a weed," Ian hands him a dandelion. Mickey takes it and smells it. He sneezes afterward and Ian laughs. Mickey pinches his arm. Ian flinches, cursing at Mickey who just struts away. Mickey follows Ian to his car. 

"You car is pretty nice, your parents rich?" Mickey asks getting in the car and plopping in the seat. 

"Well my dad owns a beer business actually," Ian starts the car and smiles when he pumps the gas. Mickey rolls his eyes and laughs when he turns up the radio. 

"And your mom?" Mickey asks not thinking much of it. 

"Oh my mom died when I was younger," Ian says watching the road. Mickey just stares at him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mickey finally says looking out the window awkwardly. 

"It's okay don't-" Ian turns the music down a bit, turning towards him. 

"My moms dead too," Mickey says cutting him off. Ian looks over at him and smiles lightly, taking Mickeys hand across the dash. "I was young too, too young. I don't remember her," 

"I'm sorry too," Ian whispers squeezing Mickeys hand. Mickey looks at him and shakes his head. "Just so you know, I hate my dad," 

"So do I," Mickey laughs. "Fucking asshole," 

"Exactly," Ian chuckles and Mickey smiles rubbing his thumb on Ian's hand. He looks down at their hands intertwined and he smiles. And the talk of his dad barely made him anxious. 

-

"What're we seeing?" Mickey asks once they're at the movie theater. 

"Broke back mountain," Ian says and he gets excited turning to look at Mickey. "It's about this couple that falls in love and it's just an old movie and they are so cute together! I'm not gonna spoil it but they yeah it's so good," 

"Sounds really gay," Mickey chuckles as Ian hands him his cup for soda. 

"It is, it's a gay couple," Ian follows Mickey to the Sosa machine and he gets himself a coke. Mickey gets sprite. 

"See gay as shit," Mickey smiles at Ian and grabs a piece of popcorn to pop in his mouth. Ian just stares down at Mickey before Mickey picks up another piece and brings it to Ian's mouth instead. Ian closes his lips around the piece and smiles down at Mickey. 

"You like movies then?" 

"Fuck I love movies, especially old ones, and horror that's my favorite," Ian says smiling big. 

"Oh my god no, I can't do horror," Mickey shudders. 

"What? You Mickey Milkovich can't handle some horror," 

"No way, my dad used to scare me to hell with that shit," Mickey says without thinking and the mention of his father. They sit down in the theater and Mickey rubs the back of his neck anxiously. Ian notices. 

"What'd he do?" Ian asks taking a sip of his drink. 

"He said all gays turn out like the dead ones in the movies, the ones that die first," Mickey whispers to Ian and Ian shakes his head, wrapping an arm around Mickeys shoulders. Mickey leans into his side. 

"No it's the dumb strait people, obviously," Ian whispers in his ear and kisses his cheek. Mickey flinches away and rubs it off. "They're the stupidest,"

"Don't get butter on my cheek!" Mickey whisper shouts as the lights dim. "You'll give me zits," 

"You like it," Ian whispers and the trumpets of the movie starts. Mickey looks at Ian again who is chewing popcorn. Ian looks over at him and smiles big, there's a kernel in his front teeth. Mickey stifles a laugh. 

-

Mickey," 

"Mickey," 

"Babe," 

Mickey startles awake flashing his eyes around the room before they recognize a pair of eyes next to his bed. 

"Ian?" Mickey blinks around the room seeing his roommate isn't in his bed. He sighs out putting his head back on his pillow. Ian's sitting next to his bed, or crouching it seems. 

"Can I sleep with you?" Ian asks softly and Mickey curls his eyes brows, already scooting to make room. 

"What's wrong?" Mickey asks as Ian curls into his bed, making sure he's on the edge of the pillow so he can look at Mickeys face. 

"Just... miss you," 

"Okay," Mickey yawns out, putting his hand on Ian's shoulder and tapping it a couple times. What do.. couples do when they cuddle? Not that their a couple they're just... fuck he doesn't know. He doesn't know what to do. Ian closes his eyes and Mickey starts to pet his shoulder which makes Ian relax more into the bed sheets. 

Ian scoots a little closer. Ian's huge body tries to fit on the bed with him, which is only a full. Ian smells strong Mickey notices. Mickey moves closer to smell his neck and Ian opens his eyes. 

"You're really not suppose to be on this side of the dorms," Mickey whispers into the air. The fan isnt on, making the air seem so heavy. 

"Gonna tell on me milkovich?" 

"No," 

Mickeys hand trails down his chest so it sits over his heart. Mickey can feel how fast Ian's heartbeat is. And his chest moving with each short breath he makes. 

"Are you going into rut," 

"...Yes," he says guiltily. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, running a hand to Ian's hair so he can brush out at least some of these knots. "We should go somewhere safe, why the fuck would you come here," 

"I... couldn't be away from you any longer, it hurt," Ian whispers sighing out and breathing Mickeys scent deeply, "feels better with you here," Ian says. "With me I mean," 

Mickey wants to tell him that he's not his omega, but something in him knows he would be lying to both of them. He just gulps and pets over Ian's face again. 

"Where do you usually go when you have a rut," Mickey whispers to Ian and Ian pushes his hips closer to Mickey. Mickey looks down at his bulge. "Let's go there?" 

-

Ian's sleeping in the passenger seat of the car as Mickey drives in the night. He's using Ian's car, it smells good and even though it's old it has a good stereo. He's playing soft music so Ian doesn't wake up. Every couple of minutes he realizes what he's doing and planning to do. 

What is he doing right now? Going to some alphas lake house so they can fuck a rut away? Oh my god- 

"Mick," Ian whispers to him. Mickey looks over slightly. There's barely anyone on the highway and he slows down to look at Ian's sleepy eyes. Ian looks at him and his pretty green eyes in the dark light. When they pass under a street light Mickey can see the bulge in his pants, starting to get harder by the second. 

"We're almost there Ian," Mickey says patting his knee. Ian grabs his wrist pulling him a little closer. 

"But I want you now," 

"It's okay Ian," Mickey smiles at him, Ian sits up a little bit so he can smell Mickey. He leans across the middle console so Mickey can hold his head. Ian purrs contently and Mickey smiles down at him. "Sleep," 

"Why," 

"So you can get some rest," 

"No, why,"

"Why what babe," 

"Why're you doing this," Ian whispers and Mickey has to keep his eyes on the road. So Ian doesn't see his eyes tearing up. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Mickey whispers, curling his fingers around Ian's ear, memorizing how it feels against his finger tips. 

-

Mickey wakes Ian up who stirs lightly before getting him out of the car. He helps him walk to the door and takes Ian's keys so he can open the door. Mickey gets Ian in his house slowly and realizes he doesn't have any clothes for Ian and hopes he has some stored here. Doesn't matter though, they'll probably be naked the whole time anyway. Mickey hopes he has condoms and lube here too when they need them. 

He holds Ian's hand and guides him through the small house, trying to find the bedroom. He stops in the living room to his bag down on the ground. He just packed some basic clothes and hygiene products. 

"God where is this bedroom-" Mickey whispers into the dark and stretches his back next to Ian. He tries to move before Ian freezes. 

"Wait," Ian whispers into the dark room. Mickey didn't even turn the light on. Mickey stops when Ian does and turns to look at Ian in the dark room. 

"What's wrong?" Mickey asks coming closer to him, bringing his hands up to Ian's face smiling. He's trying to be kind and caring since he can see Ian is sensitive. Ian looks over his face, leaning his cheek into Mickeys hand. 

"We shouldn't do this," Ian says letting his eyes drop to Mickeys shoes. They close and Mickey tilts his head confused. 

"What?" Mickey freezes. He doesn't want to have sex? He looks down and Ian still has a bulge, it must be hurting by now. "Why?" 

"I just- it would be our first time together and I don't want it to be bad or anything or- it doesn't have to be when either of us are in our cycle ya know and-" Ian starts rambling and shaking Mickeys hands off of him.

"Ian," Mickey whispers and leans up to Ian. Ian freezes and looks right into his eyes, they're teary. He waits a second before placing a kiss on Ian's lips. Ian melts into it moving closer to Mickey, putting a hand on his waist. Mickey pulls back slowly smiling at him. "What's going on?"

"I'm just nervous," Ian whispers. 

"You? Nervous?" Mickey chuckles smiling up at Ian. He brings a hand to Ian's cheek and Ian stares at him before closing his eyes and leaning his forehead down on Mickeys. It's warm, and he can feel his heartbeat through it. Mickey smiles. "I want to have sex with you. I want to spend your rut with you, but if you don't want to just-" 

Ian cuts him off. "It's not that, I really want to," 

"Then it's okay," Mickey smiles giving him a hug that Ian grabs onto him for dear life. His hands fisting into Mickeys shirt on his back. "Shhh, let's go lie down and get some sleep," 

It's about 4 am at this point and they're both really tired. Ian will probably wake up in the middle of his rut in need for him. Ian nods slowly and Mickey grabs his hands pulling him towards the bedroom. 

He sits him down on the bed and takes of his own shoes before Ian's and then his jeans. He takes off his sweatshirt too. He keeps his own sweatpants on and lies Ian back. Ian's eyes droop right away. 

"Shhh," Mickey whispers leaning down to kiss Ian's cheek. He leaves Ian for a second to grab some water and maybe some chips to put at their bedside. 

He comes back to find Ian getting himself comfortable and moving the covers around.

Mickey smiles at him and Ian sees him enter the room again. He whines and pats the spot next to him. 

"Who me?" Mickey jokes with him and Ian nods grabbing for him. Mickey smiles. "Okay, baby, okay," Mickey crawls in bed and Ian grabs him to curl into him. Mickey smiles down at Ian and his sleepy face and bed head. 

Ian purrs into Mickeys chest, holding onto him for a long time before he finally falls asleep to Mickeys heartbeat. Mickey waits there the whole time until he knows he's asleep and he closes his eyes. He leans his head down into Ian's hair so he can smell him all throughout the night. Mickey feels... happy. 

There's a pill bottle on the nightstand. He reads it. 

Ian Gallagher.  
Take once a day for bipolar disorder. 

-

Ian shakes him awake roughly. Already turning Mickey over on his belly. Mickey wakes up groggily and yawns over at the clock on the bedside. It reads 6 am, they only slept a couple hours. The suns starting to rise. 

Mickey looks back at Ian lifting his hips up, Ian licks his finger quickly before sliding it into Mickey. Mickey whimpers out and lifts his house. Ian digs his fingers as deep as he can and leans down so he can lick at Mickeys whole. 

"Wet," Ian growls out behind him, already pulling his own cock out and slapping it against Mickeys now exposed hole. It makes a wet noise that has Mickeys head swimming. Mickey whines out, presenting his ass into the air for Ian. And after a second of Ian sniffing around his neck Mickey can feel himself leaking getting ready. 

He looks back at Ian to see his eyes almost completely dilated. He looks so pretty in the morning sun peaking through the window. Ian looks over at him, one hand on Mickeys back and the other on his cock, hanging between his legs. Ian jaw is slightly slack and his face looks flushed and sweaty. And that's when Ian slides his cock in tight hole. 

"Ian!" Mickey whispers shouts at him, wow Ian's cock is big. Ian grabs his hips and it's almost a second before he's bouncing his hips back onto his cock. The sound of Mickeys ass and thighs hitting Ian's v line makes Mickeys mouth water. Mickey moans out, and Ian grabs his face, arching his back into him. Mickey bites his bottom lip, letting Ian take completely over him. Ian growls out and stays inside him for a second grinding his hips as deep as he can. Mickey whines out letting his jaw drop open. 

"Oh my god," Mickey whispers out and Ian brings a hand to Mickey mouth and sticks some fingers in his mouth. He drags Mickeys face back to look at him, making him look into Ian's glazed over eyes. 

Ian growls behind him and suddenly is trying to turn Mickey onto his back. Mickey whines out when Ian turns him on his side, one of his legs up so Ian can still pound the shit out of him. His left leg still on the bed, Ian's cock snug inside him. Ian leans back holding onto Mickeys leg and pumps his hips into him. He trusts his hips up into Mickeys body, making him move up the bed with each thrust. 

"Fuck alpha," Mickey moans out, throwing his head back and reaching a hand up to grab the headboard. Ian growls leaning all the way down on him, putting Mickeys ankle on his shoulder, slinging his other leg to his right side. With Mickey now on his back he feel vulnerable and blushes, looking up at Ian and his sweaty face. Ian stops thrusting and moves to lift his shirt over his head. Mickey watches his abs flex under Mickeys thighs where they rest on Ian. Ian smiles down at Mickey slightly and Mickey gasps when Ian moves again. 

Ian leans down and kisses Mickey hard, nipping at his lips and neck. He continues to move his hips and trusting his cock inside of Mickeys ass. Ian trial Shia lips down Mickeys chin lazily and licks at his neck. Mickey lets his neck slack so Ian can do whatever he wants. Ian's mouth hovers over Mickeys mating spot for a long time. Mickey stills carefully, ready to grab him and stop him from mating him. Part of him wants to give in but he also knows that he's just not ready for that yet. But before Mickey can make a move Ian switches sides and bites down on his neck. 

Mickey yelps out putting a hand on the back of Ian's hair once Ian's thrusts get erratic. Mickey thinks he's about to come by how's he growling and panting. Mickey whines out watching his cock twitch preform on his stomach, seeing Ian's cock slide in and out of him. 

"I love you," Ian growls out and Mickey whines, wrapping his legs up and around Ian's waist, his feet and legs bobbing with every thrust. 

"Love you," Mickey whispers back and Ian moans out, cumming inside of Mickey, his knot popping locking them into place. He can feel Ian's cum filling him, making Mickeys omega purr. Ian leans his forehead down and starts purring. 

"I'm sorry," Ian whispers to him with his eyes closed. "I'm really sorry," 

"Shh it's okay," Ian stays in that position, he wants to guard Mickey from all harm. Being able to sleep with his cock in Mickey. 

Mickey is asleep by the time Ian starts crying. 

-

Mickey wakes up early to Ian thrusting inside of him again. His hole feels used and sore but that doesn't stop his body from getting aroused by an alpha fucking him. It only takes a little while before before Ian's coming again and Ian purrs himself to sleep. 

Mickey stays awake on his phone, maybe sneaking a couple photos of Ian drooling on his pillow. He looks really cute, all fucked out, Mickey on the other hand not so much. Once Ian's cock goes soft inside him Mickey stands up and wipes himself off, he would shower but he doesn't think Ian would like his smell gone off of him. 

He goes into the living room and finds the kitchen. There isn't a lot of food, some perishable oatmeal stuff like that. He bites his lips he thinks. Ian needs some good to bring his energy back up. 

Mickey decides to go outside onto the porch, looking over the lake, it's getting warm but in his boxers and Ian's t-shirt it's chilly. There’s a lake right outside the patio, just a walk down the steps and into the sand and you’re practically on the beach. Mickey smiles, he’s never had this, a family home. He hopes Ian had a nice life, unlike him and his asshole of a father, at least some nice siblings that didn’t try and shoot you for taking their drug money. Mickey rolls his eyes, he should call Mandy, let her know she called it, he found an alpha. 

He thinks for a while before he hears footsteps coming from down the hall. He turns back inside fast and closes the door but before he knows it he's being pushed up against the glass. 

"Good morning," Mickey chuckles and Ian huffs into Mickeys neck. 

"Are you hungry?" Ian shakes his head but his stomach growls. Ian sighs out backing up and Mickey turns around. Ian's eyes are still blown and he looks Mickey up and down like he's something to eat. 

"Well you're lucky I brought granola bars to hold me over, you can have some," Mickey smiles and grabs Ian's hands off his waist to lead him over to the couch where his bag is resting. He bends down keeping a hold of one of Ian's hands and grabs a granola bar and hands it to Ian. 

Ian engulfs it right away, but keeps a hand on Mickeys. Ian sits down and Mickey grabs a couple more, sitting towards Ian on his lap. He feeds Ian slowly and carefully but Ian whines when he wants more. 

"I don't have anymore my love," Mickey whispers and Ian cocks his head to the side. 

"I have an idea," 

\- 

"Someone's gonna bring us food Gallagher, don't worry," Ian growls behind him, sucking more on his left asscheek. Ian smacks his right one. Mickey whines in discomfort and Ian stands up, pushes Mickeys abdomen over the couch arm further, and starts to push his cock inside him. 

"Mmm," Mickey purrs out and presents more. Ian leans down licking over Mickeys neck, pushing his black hair from the nape of his sweaty neck. 

"Ian," Mickey whispers and turns his head. Ian starts thrusting slower and leans down to kiss Mickey. Mickey smiles into his mouth. 

Ian pulls back again and grabs Mickeys hips slamming him back onto his cock hard. Mickey yelps out going to grab a hold of something to stabilize himself. He whines out with every thrust, each one getting harder and faster. And once Ian changes his angle and his Mickeys spot, Mickey is spurting all over the couch arm. 

"Ahhh fuck," Mickey whines out and Ian growls behind him, "yes alpha, knot me," 

"Mick-" Ian gasps our before curling over Mickey and morning in his ear as he knots inside him, coming hard. 

-

There's a knock at his door later, when Mickey is sitting on Ian's lap, watching TV. Ian is sleeping behind him and Mickey is working on his art for his final project. 

Mickey turns and Ian startles awake, turning toward the door and growling lightly. 

"It's okay babe, just our food," Mickey says standing up and making sure he looks slightly presentable. Ian follows behind him. Mickey opens the door. 

"Hi Lip, thank you so much for doing this," Mickey says and grabs the bags of grocery's and their dinner for tonight out of Lips hands. 

"Sup Mick- Ian?" Lip says and chuckles. Mickey turns to Ian who is smiling at him before going back to the couch sleepily and lying down. Mickey watches his confused, why is he just letting Mickey stand with another person in his rut. 

Mickey looks back at Lip confused. "You know Ian?" 

"He's my brother," Lip says and Mickey pulls his head back shocked, "He must not have known we're roommates," 

"Yeah... fucking weird," Mickey says looking over at Ian. That must have been why his scent was all over Mickeys bed. Wow. 

"I have more stuff in the car," Lip says and starts turning around. Mickey follows, Lip turns and smiles thanking him for helping. It's the least Mickey could do. Mickey grabs bags out of the back of Lips small car and moves them all to inside the house, going to the kitchen and placing them on the counter. 

"So you're the one Ian talks about?" Lips says and Mickey freezes a bit, taking out some fruit and meat, putting them into the fridge. 

"I guess?" Mickey says uncomfortably. 

"He likes you a lot," Mickey blushes and moves his hair from his face looking at Lip helping him put things in the pantry. 

"Thanks, he hasn't talked about you much," 

"Ah, thats okay, we've kinda been in a fight recently," 

Mickey furrows his eyes brows. "Oh I'm sorry about that," 

"No big deal," Lip says clearing his throat, looking over behind Mickey to Ian. Ian's breath is slow, he's probably asleep. "Just be careful," 

"What?" Mickey says a little loud and Ian stirs. Mickey looks back at Lip and lip is just looking at him. 

"Just ya know, please? Be careful?" Lip says smiling before his smile drops and he goes to the door. "Anyway see you later!" 

Mickey says bye confused and Lip rushes out of there as fast as he can. Mickey watches his car drive down the dark not lit street until he can't see his headlights anymore. Mickey turns his eyes to look at Ian sleeping peacefully, snoring into the leather of the couch. 

Mickey furrows his eyes brows but rolls his eyes. He probably just means not to get mated. Whatever. 

-

Once he's fed Ian and himself, finally filling both of their growling stomachs, Ian fucks Mickey against the wall in the shower, cumming on Mickeys face instead of inside of him.

Mickey smiles up at Ian contently, a little worried but happy. Ian watches his cum drip off of Mickeys face and sighs out. He helps Mickey stand up and finishes washing Mickey himself. Mickey smiles up at Ian and Ian grabs the side of Mickeys face. 

"Mine," 

Mickey smiles to Ian and he goes to grab Ian’s bottle, taking a pill and holding it up to Ian’s mouth. Ian takes it without protest. Mickey pats his cheek and leads them to bed, lying Ian down and petting his hair. 

“Ian,” Mickey whispers and Ian just stares at him. 

“I... know you can’t like really, I don’t know, register what I’m saying right now but I’m... happy,” Mickey whispers out and Ian furrows his eyebrows up. 

“I haven’t been happy in a really long time, sometime I can’t remember.” Mickey whispers rubbing his hands over Ian’s back and up his arm to his shoulder. Ian purrs. “I just want you to know that,”

-

Ian wakes up confused, staring at his lake house ceiling. He turns over and instantly puts his arms around Mickeys waist. Mickey is on his phone and pushes back into Ian's chest. 

"Mick?" Ian whispers to Mickey when he wakes up. Mickey turns looking at him and Ian blinks his eyes. Mickey sees them clear and smiles. 

"Hi babe," Mickey whispers to him turning into Ian's chest and putting his head over Ian's heart. "How're you feeling?" 

"I- good I mean- Are you okay?" Ian looks over him, maybe for signs of bruises. 

"Of course, you weren't too rough," Mickey whispers and yawns. Ian snuggles his nose into Mickeys hair smelling him. He hums happily and stretches his arms above his head. Mickey looks over his toned body and his big arms. Mickey smiles, going to stand up and make some breakfast. 

"Aww fuck," Ian says pulling Mickey back down who yelps and protests his cuddles. Ian holds him down to the bed and rubs his nose in his neck. “You're so amazing," 

Mickey chuckles and Ian looks down at him. "I'm serious," Ian whispers leaning down and playing hundreds of kisses on Mickeys head. 

"Ahhh stop I'm being attacked," Mickey yelps out, Ian laughs and rolls them over so Mickey is on his back. 

“I’m glad you’re happy Mick,” Ian whispers and Mickey freezes a little. 

“I didn’t know you were listening,” Mickey says a little uncomfortably. He looks away shyly. 

“You make me happy too~,” Ian says dragging it out. Mickey looks up at him. 

“But...” 

“But what,” 

“But why me,” 

“Cause you’re cute~ and you have a nice cock~,” Ian says rubbing his fingers over Mickeys face. Mickey closes his eyes. He smiles lightly. Ian kisses his lips.

Ian then takes his time sucking Mickeys cock until he comes down his throat with an I love you. 

-

After Ian and Mickey got back from Ian's rut, everyone knew they were a couple now. Mickey would stay over at Ian's house more times then not, only going back for his classes and when Ian's frat house had parties. 

He even had a spare toothbrush next to Ian's in his bathroom. Neither of them questioned it when Mickey brought his favorite pillow over to sleep on. 

When Mickey talked to him about how Ian never talked about his siblings, he told him it’s because he’s only half related to them, and he grew up with his rich dad, not his poor dad. How he feels his siblings resent him for their mom cheating with their dads brother. Mickey watched him tell the story about bouncing back and forth until his mom died. He didn’t say how he died and Mickey didn’t ask. Mickey told Ian his mom died from a car crash when he was 6. Ian held him, but Mickey didn’t cry. He smiled in Ian’s grip, taking in his smell. Ian mentioned how they both have kinda fucked up lives. Mickey laughed nodding, saying how it was his 3 siblings that helped him through it. Ian told him about the 5 other siblings Mickey has yet to meet. 

No one questioned why they met up for lunch everyday and when Ian would come to Mickeys dorm with Lip to chill. They laughed and drank beers, smoking out the window to not make the room stink. They watched hundreds of movies together and Ian couldn’t stop kissing him. 

Mickey started to feel so loved, so happy and so content just sitting there in Ian’s arms.

And April 22, a couple weeks after they got back is when Ian started acting a little weird. His friends kept bugging the fuck out of him, always wanting to hang out but only when Mickey has free time. Even in class pulling Ian away from where Mickeys arm is wrapped around his waist. 

Even when Ian and Mickey are having sex, Mickeys face stuffed into the sheets Ian's phone is ringing on the bedside table. Ian pauses for a second before trying to ignore it but his cock gets soft and he has to pull out of Mickey. 

"What is it?" Mickey asks, whining a bit because he is horny. 

"Nothing," Ian sighs out texting on his phone. Mickey leans over his shoulder to look at his shoulder and Ian shuts his phone off immediately. "Just graduation shit," 

Mickey furrows his eyebrows and leans back on his heels rolling his eyes, pulling on his boxers again. 

"Okay," Mickey says sitting down at Ian's desk, starting to work on his art project again. 

"Sorry Mick, um..." Ian trails off sighing out and Mickey looks back at him on the bed. "I- I'm going to go out real quick okay?" 

"What? With who?" Mickey turns more around in his chair his heart pumping louder. 

"My friends ya know Forest and stuff," Ian says pulling on his jeans and a sweatshirts. 

"But-" Mickeys says confused. Oh my god he's trying so hard not to blow up on Ian right now. 

"I'll be back soon," Ian leans down and kisses Mickey on the forehead but Mickey moves out of the way. 

"I'm gonna go home then," Mickey says gathering his stuff. 

Ian furrows his eyebrows, moving around his room a little nervously. "Don't be like that, they just need to talk to me about something," 

"Something you can't tell me?" Mickey rolls his eyes. Ian freezes before going slack and rolling his eyes. 

"Babe," 

"Don't Ian," Mickey says walking out his bedroom door, down the steps and outside, his art project in his hand. He's been trying to hide what it is from Ian for a while, but it's hard when it's suppose to be a portrait of him. 

He sighs out thinking his entire way back to his dorm, it's not that far of a walk. 

What the fuck could he be hiding? Is he cheating? Why would he fucking cheat, he doesn't smell anything on him so no. Fuck he's acting weird. 

He gets back to his dorm and enters, Lip is sitting with a girl on his bed. 

"Sup Mick, haven't seen you in a while," 

"Yeah," Mickey says setting his stuff on his desk sighing out. 

"Where Ian?" Lip asks and Mickey shrugs. 

"I don't know got in a fight," Mickey says ready to punch a wall. 

"Oh," Lip says and he turns his movie back on. Mickey didn't realize he had paused it. Mickey feels bad for intruding on them, where the fuck else is he suppose to go. He takes off his jacket and puts in on his chair thinking. 

"If Ian were to meet his friends... somewhere," Mickey says turning towards Lip. "Where would they meet," 

"Ummm the bar on 23rd? It's like 10 minutes from here on foot," Lip says confused at Mickey. 

"Okay," Mickey says throwing on his jacket again. 

"You need a ride or anything-" 

"No!" Mickey says growling at him. "It's fine thanks Lip," Mickey walks out his door and onto the street, seeing that it's raining. He groans just starting to walk anyway, he moves alone down the street and rolls his eyes at how cold he is already. Ian would give him his jacket if he were here. Mickey finally feels the pit of his stomach drop, at how much Ian actually means to him that he walking through the rain to find him. 

Mickey rubs his eyes quickly after feeling tears crawling up his throat. He huffs a breath out and starts jogging, needing to get there quicker. 

Before he knows it he's sprinting and once he pasts a fence he sees the small bar he sighs out nervously and walks up to it. He's shivering and he shakes his head to get the rain off his hair. 

He enters and immediately smells Ian. Apparently Ian smells him to because when Mickey spots him at a table in the back he is already looking at him. Ian stands up from his seat and starts coming towards him. 

Mickey walks over to him and Ian leans down to talk to him. 

"You're soaked what're you doing here?" Ian asks grabbing Mickeys numb hands. 

"I- was fucking worried okay?" Mickey says taking his hands away, why is his heart beating so fast. "What're you doing?" 

"Nothing just talking, how'd you find me?" 

"Oh hey Mickeys here!" Mickey hears and Ian's smell suddenly becomes anxious. Mickey furrows his eyebrows and puts on a smile walking over to the tables shaking off water. 

"Hi," Mickey says and Ian looks around them following Mickey. Nicole and Ian's friends are all sitting around at a table. The bar isn't very popular it's pretty empty. Mickey looks at Nicole his heart thumping. 

"Mick let's go home, you're shivering," Ian says rubbing his hands down Mickeys arms to grab Ian's. 

"I'm okay," Mickey smiles at Ian and then looks back at Nicole. "So why the fuck have you been bothering Ian so much," 

"Oh well because um," Ian's male friend says, someone Mickey has never met. 

"We've been needing to talk to him about something," Forest says, the boy Mickey thought looked like a Jake. Forest smiles nervously. Ian looks at Mickey, trying to get his attention. 

Mickey can see how everyone is looking at him. There's something. "What?" 

"Oh nothing just-" Forest says waving his hand with a drink around. 

"You," Nicole says smirking. Mickey darts his eyes to him. 

"Me?" Mickey says darkly clenching his tattooed fists. 

"Yes, and how he needs to tell you something," Nicole says and Ian growls out. Mickey looks at him bewildered. 

"Let's go home Mick," Ian says pleading with him, Mickey can't tell if he's angry or scared. 

"No fuck you, what happened?" Mickey says looking back at them. 

"Mickey please," 

"NO IAN! If you need to say something to me say it," Mickey says looking Ian in the eye. Ian mouths the air like a fish before shutting it and swallowing. Ian looks around the table. 

"You want to show Mickey, or should I?" Nicole says. Mickey looks at Ian who's face has become hard. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ian says darkly. Mickey blinks at Ian and looks at Nicole. 

"Oh really?" Nicole says and fishes her phone from her pocket. She looks for something on it for a second and Mickey looks to Ian. 

"Don't Nicole-" A girl says. She's small. 

"Shut up!" Nicole says and the omega female cowards. She looks up at Mickey worried. 

"What is she talking about?" Mickey says, trying to keep his composure. His hair is wet still and he runs his hands down his arms for warmth. Ian looks up at him and then Nicole, his eyebrows are furrowed. 

Nicole holds up her phone, showing it to Mickey who leans close to see, looking suspiciously at Nicole. 

A video plays on Nicole's phone, it's shaky at first, and then once it's held up you can see Ian and Mickey, standing up facing each other. It's the party, where Ian and Mickey first met. Mickey gulps once he sees the video and looks over at Ian, he's watching too. 

"Yeah, Fuck this game," Mickey says and turns away walking from Ian. 

"Ooooo! And Ian Gallagher has received his first rejection!" A beta says jumping up and yanking on Ian's shoulders who's just staring at Mickey walk away. Mickey turns to look at Ian slightly and the friends surrounding the table. They all look concerned at Mickey before turning away. 

"Mi-" Ian calls out to him. 

"Don't talk to me again," Mickey says and turns around, feeding through the crowd of dancing people. He disappears from view. 

Ian watches him leave and turns back to his friends who laugh and giggle. "Damnn Gallagher, didn't see that coming," he looks over everyone and Nicole says something.

"Hey, Ian," Nicole says going up to Ian and Ian looks at her phone and then at her. "I dare you... to make Mickey Milkovich fall in love with you," 

"What?" Ian says and looks back to see if he can see Mickey before turning to Nicole and laughing. 

"Yeah, if you're such a bachelor, make him fall in love with you and dump him," Nicole says, patting Ian's face who's staring at the phone. "And if you do it I'll buy you AirPods and a new phone," 

Ian hesitates for a second. Mickey, who's watching the videos heart drops into his stomach, his eyes are brimming with tears. Ian looks into the camera. Mickey knows those eyes. There the ones that geared up telling him his secrets, the ones that asked him out, the ones that roll back for Mickey. 

"You're on," Ian says and Nicole holds out her hand to shake it. Ian grabs it. The video ends. 

Mickey can't even speak, he just stares at the phone and Ian's face, so fucking determined, like the face when Ian asked Mickey to be his boyfriend, like the face when Ian was trying to seduce him. Mickey's shoulders slack like he finally let go and he steps back from the table. 

He looks at Ian who's looking at the table. Nicole starts smiling and puts her phone away. Mickey just looks at both of them and everyone at the table. Everyone knew. That he was just a stupid omega, just a stupid fucking omega. Mickey's eyes finally led the tears fall and he turns and runs out the bar. 

"Wait Mickey!" Ian says and he hears a clatter of glasses breaking on the floor. He hears Ian's footsteps coming after him. "Wait!" 

Mickey opens the door and the flood of cold air shocks some oxygen into his lungs, he didn't even know he wasn't breathing. He stops in the rain for a second and let's it wash over him. He tries to swallow the sob that escapes his throat but he can't. 

He hears the door to the bar open behind him and he continues to walk. 

"Mickey please, wait!" Ian says and reaches out to grab Mickey's arm. Once Mickey feels the familiar warm touch on his skin he jerks his arm around and punches Ian on the side of his face. Ian staggers back and Mickey stares hard at him. 

"Don't touch me," Mickey says, his voice cracking slightly. Ian holds his cheek for a second and wipes some blood that came from his lip. Ian looks up at Mickey and can see the tears falling down Mickey's face. 

"Please let me explain," Ian says. He stands up fully again and looks at Mickey. "Let's go back home and talk, yeah?" Ian says and Mickey scuffs. 

"What the fuck is there to explain?" Mickey says, he's angry. 

"I- the video- it isn't what it seems like it's not-" Ian's stuttering over his words trying to grasp them. Mickey shakes his head closing his eyes for a second to remember the last time Ian kissed him. He last time he ever will and he lets out a sob. 

"Fuck you," Mickey says and turns to walk. 

"Mickey WAIT!" Ian yells and now Mickey's upset. 

"FOR WHAT IAN?!" Mickey says and Ian freezes in the rain. "So, I was just a dare to you?" Mickey shouts over the rain. It's cold now. 

"Just a stupid fucking little homo omega that you USED to get- to impress your friends, FOR SOME FUCKING AIRPODS? And you want me to just... just to stay?" Mickey says getting quieter. He walks towards Ian who's frozen in the rain. His shoes are filling with water, and his hair sticks to his forehead. In the rain Ian's hair is darker but his eyes are so light, he looks so pretty. 

Ian is about to talk again. Mickey stops him. "No no, it's okay, you don't need to explain yourself. I'm just... a southside gangbanger that doesn't deserve shit. The one time I thought..." Mickey laughs. "The one time I thought something good happened to me..." 

Mickey looks up at Ian who's looking at him and Mickey just wipes a tear from under his cheek. He looks away from Ian, not wanting to embarrass himself. 

"No, Mickey listen to me that's not how it is anymore-" Ian says, loudly over the rain, "you don't understand, I didn't want to-" 

"Oh fuck you Ian," Mickey laughs, shaking his head. Ian is grimacing now, like he doesn't want to cry. "I can't fucking believe I ever, ever, fell in love with you," 

Ian just stares at him, he swallows. His heart drops to his stomach. "I... I didn't know," Ian's voice sounds broken, his cheeks are so red from the cold, his shoes are soaking. 

"Didn't know what, Ian," Mickey says, he's so done. This is it. 

"Didn't know I would fall in love with you too," 

Mickey stares at Ian who's looking at Mickey's shoes. He darts his eyes up to sees Mickey's face but it's completely blank. Mickey kicks at some rain at the ground, wraps his arms around himself, for warmth and comfort. Mickey swallows his tears. He wants to say I love you. Fuck he loves him. He loves his smile and his hair and his hands and laugh. He's in love with Ian. 

His hearts hurting so much, his eyes are so fucking wet and he's getting a headache from the cold. He looks up at the sky and then back at Ian, trying to remember what it was like to smile with him. 

"Fuck you," Mickey says and turns around, "don't call, text, or talk to me," Mickey walks away and he can finally hear Ian start sobbing. His heart hurts, he wants to go home. 

-

Ian blows up his phone for a little bit, trying to get him to text back. Mickey ignores all of them, even shutting off his phone. Something is stopping him from blocking his number. Maybe he likes him calling. 

Mickey goes to class, anything to keep himself distracted. The only class he doesn't go to his one with Ian. He avoids Ian's frat house when he walks home, taking the long way. It's too late for him to start a new art piece so he just has to finish Ian's portrait. Just finish it. He doesn't need Ian as a reference anymore, he knows what he looks like. It just hurts. 

He texts Mandy. 

I miss him Mands 

Come home. 

\- 

Mickey groans out once more, rubbing his eyes that are sore from crying. He leans back in the passenger seat of the car. They just got McDonald’s but he’s not hungry, he’s angry and sad. 

“He sounds like a real asshole,” Mandy says, Mickey just told her every detail about him and what happened. “Just after his rut too,” 

“I know,” Mickey says wiping his nose with his sleeve. He tries to listen to the radio changing it when it starts a love song. He sighs out.

“Fuck him oh my god I’ll KILL HIM,” Mandy says motioning to choking someone in front of her. Mandy laughs lightly but frowns when Mickey doesn’t laugh. 

“Yeah,” Mickey says, taking a fry. Mandy looks at him for a while licking her ice cream.

“And you love him don’t you,” 

Mickey blinks, looking out over the buildings of Chicago, knowing the answer and being afraid of it. “Yes, I do,” 

“Dammit Mick, you’re such a romantic,” Mandy says, rolling his eyes. 

“What the fuck do I do?” 

“I don’t know why he did what he did, or why it went on for so long. But I know that it’s impossible to fake feelings. And I know he told you some things that he wouldn’t tell anyone else,” Mandy whispers coming closer to him. Mickey nods. “You should talk to him,” 

“I’m... scared,” 

“You’re strong, you’ll be okay,” Mandy says leaning her head on Mickeys shoulder. Mickeys eyes tear up again. “I haven’t seen you cry in years,” 

“Me either,” 

-

It hurts so much. Sleeping alone, he dreams of him every night. Going to class knowing Ian's somewhere near him. Looking through all of Ian's texts, and their old photos. Of them in the snow or when Ian was in rut. Even the naughty videos he took of them having sex. All of it is so stupid. How could Mickey be so stupid. His heart. Hurts. How can it hurt so much over one stupid fucking- 

Mickey punches the wall next to him. The concrete doesn't budge but he cringes back slightly grabbing his bleeding knuckles. 

“Ow Jesus Christ...” Mickey says shaking his hand, licking off the blood. He sighs out, looking at the alcohol bottle in his hand, he drops it and watches it spill on the ground. 

I’m going to talk to him, he says to himself, walking out of the abandoned building he’s in. That he has no idea how he found. 

He takes the joint in his hand and take a long puff, letting the smoke circle in the air. He drops it on the floor and stubs it out.

Do I even know Ian? I mean maybe more then others, he doesn’t know anymore though. There’s so much he’s done with him that he can’t fake. How could it all be fake? How? He’s startled at a ding on his phone, his heart drops wondering if it’s Ian. He hadn’t texted him in days, maybe he got tired of being ignored.

There's a text on his phone. He reaches in his pocket and digs it out. 

It's Ian 

-

"What's going on?" Mickey says when he says when he enters his dorm that he shares with Lip. Lip is pacing lightly looking at his phone. 

"Well he's been missing for a couple days and-" Lip says biting his lips and Mickey jumps back his eyes wide. 

"A couple days?! And you didn't talk to me?" Mickey yells at him going to look at what lip is looking at on his phone. 

"I knew you guys broke up so-" 

"What is going on?" Mickey ignores the sting in his hart when he says that. 

"I don't... know. He doesn't have his medicine, he's not answering his phone, I have no idea where he is," Lip says he like actually scared. Mickey gulps looking back up at Ian searching his face. 

"For... his bipolar disorder," 

"He told you? He never talks about it," Lip says and Mickey shakes his head. 

"No. He brought them with us when he had his rut. I didn't ask about it," Mickey says chewing on his lips. Fuck he’s worried. Ian broke his entire heart and he’s worried. "Is it that bad?" 

"Ians... Ian’s mom is bipolar, she passed when she attempted suicide when he was 15. Ian was diagnosed when he was 17 and he... well he ran away with our sisters baby. Drove her halfway to Florida before the cops arrested him. The baby and him were completely fine but... he had to be hospitalized for a while. That’s when he’s manic, being manic is like... it’s like feeling like you’re a god and you can’t die, which is why a lot of people do reckless things because they don’t think anything would happen," Lip thinking back seems to have him slumped, his body going a little slack. Like he might cry. 

Mickey didn't care. About his illness or his past. Mickey loves him. “Well where the fuck could he be?” 

“I don’t... I don’t know,” 

"Could he be at his lake house?" 

"That old place? I mean..." Lip says thinking. He goes to his bedside and takes his keys handing them to Mickey. "Take my car," 

-

Mickey spent the entire car ride trying to think about what the fuck to say to Ian. 

Ian just did what could possibly be one of the worst things he could ever do to someone. And yet he knows he’s going to run in there and want to crash into Ian’s arms. And god knows if Ian’s here, not Mickey, he’s just guessing. 

But god the way his heart is pounding and his hands sweating in the steering wheel, how could he not forgive Ian. Well easily he could but... he doesn’t want to. 

He looks at Ian’s meds in the car seat next to him. He grabs them before pulling up to the house and quickly turning off the car. He barley bothers locking it before running up to the door and checking the door handle. Unlocked, he’s here. 

He runs in looking around the kitchen and living room for signs he can see. All there is is beer bottles and cigarettes stubbed out onto the wood coffee table. Mickey gulps hoping to god not to see a needle or something. 

He checks the kitchen before running into bedroom. What, he’s not here. The beds not made up, but it looks like no one got under the covers. The bathroom light is on and Mickeys stomach drops. He walks in there and it’s empty too, but the mirror is broken, glass pieces sting out along the counter top and littering the sink there’s blood, just small drops. He curses. 

“IAN?!” Mickey screams out looking in the closet, under the bed, in the boiler room. Nothing. Not a sound either. 

He runs outside onto the balcony. The moon is out, shining across the lake waters, the sand is dark and the hills in the distance are shining with other house lights. There’s a figure down by the bottom of the lake sitting, legs half crossed, head leant forward. Mickey gasps tears coming to his eyes, a sigh of fucking relief. 

He walks down the back porch steps slowly, not to startle him. Ian doesn’t move at all and Mickey gulps hard, his shoes making the sand crunch under his shoes. 

“Ian?” Mickey asks out. Ian slowly lifts his head. 

“I know I know! Will you shut the fuck up god you don’t stop talking,” Ian says out loud, twirling a large piece of glass in his hands. Mickey gasps out lightly gulping. Mickey furrows his eyebrows lightly. Why is he acting like this? “At least not my hallucination of you, real Mickey should talk more. I like his voice,” Ian says looking at the piece and the sharp edge. 

He sounds like he’s talking to himself. The water washes up lightly onto the sand, and Ian watches it almost reach his bare feet.

Ian groans out, letting his hand with the glass drop back into his lap quickly. “Fuck i can’t, Mickey would hate me if I killed myself,” 

Mickey shakes his head quickly. “I don’t hate you,” Mickey says taking a step closer. 

Ian sighs out looking up at the sky for a second before rolling his head to the side. “I know you do my love, how could you not after what I did to you. Fuck - WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THAT?” Ian shouts so loud it makes Mickey jump. He slams his hand into the sand, creating a small dent. Ian slumps again. 

“You know Mick, i know it’s hard to believe, but I really do love you, even if right now you’re, sleeping peacefully at home I just want you to know” Mickey is about to speak but Ian laughs to himself. Mickey furrows his eyebrows. What the fuck is he... 

“I am so... stupid,” Ian whispers looking up at the moon. It shines onto his face, showing all his features. They’re still soft and prominent “Your eyes shine like the moon baby,” 

Ian lifts the piece of glass and raises it to his arm and Mickey lunges forward. 

“NO!” Mickey says grabbing at Ian’s arm hand and the glass, he feels a pain but it doesn’t even register that he cut himself. 

“What the fuck- Mi...” Ian whispers leaning back on Mickey that has wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “You’re- wait what?” 

Ian pushes Mickey back to look at his face. Mickey is just letting the tears fall down his face, his nose dribbling down onto his shirt. Small gasps and sobs come from him. He’s shaking his head. 

“Are you... actually here?” Ian whispers, looking into Mickeys eyes. Mickey nods and Ian lunges forward wrapping his arms around Mickeys shoulders, tackling him into the sand and dirt, making Mickeys back moist. Mickey shuts his eyes in content and let’s out a sob as he relaxes into Ian’s grip. He takes the glass in Ian’s hand and throws it to the side lightly. 

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again, you hear me? I’ll fucking kill you,” Mickey whispers out and Ian sits up pulling Mickey up. 

“Mickey I- I am so fucking sorry my love, Mickey,” Ian says grabbing Mickeys face. “I... I love you so much. I never realized how much one person can mean to me, and how much you’ve changed me,” 

Mickey gulps looking over Ian’s face. He looks tired. So tired. Mickey brings a hand to his face rubbing over his cheek. 

“You are my entire world, I... thought you hated me,” Ian says letting his eyes close. “Please don’t be a dream,” 

“No, I couldn’t. I wanted to but... I’m scared I don’t even know you,” Mickey whispers cradling Ian’s face.

Ian looks up at him, wiping his eyes. “I’m Ian Gallagher, majoring in Physics and Minoring in Psychology. I have 5 siblings, a rich dad, and a dead mom. I’m bipolar, I love peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, I had a turtle as a kid that I name Harold, I will dye my hair in the future, I- know you’ve been drawing my secretly, and I love your final project, and I am the stupidest person alive but I only know one thing. I love you Mickey Milkovich,” 

Mickey looks over his face, shaking his head. “So you’re saying I do know you,” 

“Yes, and I am so sorry,” Ian says sucking in a breath. “I know nothing I can say will take back what I did, I just I am so sorry. You really don’t have to forgive me, I’m just glad you’re here right now,” 

Mickey nods looking up at him. “I know, truth is I forgave you a while ago, and for everything you could do in the future, the moment I fell in love with you,” Ian sucks in a fast breath and looks on the verge or more tears. “Just... do not do what you were out here to do,” 

“I... was...” Ian doesn’t know what to say. He lets his head drop and Mickey catches it with his shoulders. He pets over his back like he would to put Ian to sleep. 

“It’s okay Ian,” Mickey whispers. Ian looks up at him, his eyes overflowing with tears. “Shut up,” 

Mickey pulls him forward and plants his lips on Ian’s, taking in his scent and his heartbeat and his breathing. He’s okay. He’s right here. Ian smiles into the kiss putting his hands on Mickeys face. 

“I love you Ian,” Mickey whispers his hands still shaking. Ian sighs out, he leans in to kiss Mickey more. 

Ian looks down at Mickeys hand, feeling it wet on his cheek. “Oh my god you’re bleeding- I-“ 

“It’s okay I’ll be fine,” Mickey says and like alpha fashion Ian starts licking it up, cleaning his wound. Mickey watches his tongue his cock twitching in his pants. He watches Ian luck all over the wound carefully and being careful when Mickey hisses. 

“You are the...” Ian looks up at him, sniffing his wrist a little more. “Dumbest Alpha I’ve ever met,” 

“Shut up,” Ian says smiling a little. Mickey looks over his face. 

“I swear to god, if you break my heart again I will snap your cock in half,” Mickey whispers and Ian chuckles. 

“That’s a good deal,” Ian says. “I wouldn’t want another omega anyway,” 

Mickey smiles. 

-

Ian laughed and picked him up when he got a A+ on his art project. Mickey laughed and hit him on the back to put him the fuck down. 

When Ian graduated he blew a kiss down to Mickey in the seats. Mickey held up a middle finger whispering;

“Fuck you!”


End file.
